Always
by ErinBear1994
Summary: (Continuation of Coming Home) Raphael has trouble sorting through his feelings while also helping out some new friends. Follow along as the guys and their girls go through a lot and try to keep their lives and relationships together.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm back like I promised! This is the continuing story to **_**Coming Home.**_** I hope you guys like it! A little warning before we start. This might be a little bit more risqué than the first installment. Not ridiculously so, but I might use more cuss words and might go into more detail. Hopefully this doesn't deter anyone! Well, read on! Review please **

"Raph, stop."

Raph looks at Lexi before fidgeting with his collar and tie again.

"Easy fer you to say, yer in a dress."

Lexi laughs and looks at her floor length black evening gown. The high neckline drops low on her back showing off her shoulder blades. Her hair is in a nice French twist that's classic and elegant.

"I am quite comfy."

"We can tell babe."

Lexi smiles at Mikey before drinking her champagne. Raph grumbles one last time before going to stand next to his brothers. They were all dressed in tuxes each with their signature color on their bow ties and vests.

"By the way, you all look great."

Mikey smiles and pretends to brush dirt off his shoulders.

"Why thank you madame."

Lexi laughs and shakes her head. Leo smiles at her in silent acknowledgment while Donnie one arm hugs her.

"How long is this thing?"

Leo looks at Raph who couldn't look more uncomfortable.

"Only another hour I think. It's basically just a welcome party for Lana."

"A welcome party? Her name is on the outside of the building."

Lexi shrugs.

"Don't ask me. I just work in the lab."

Leo smiles and shakes his head at her. His eyes wander around the room he knew only because they had fought there a few months ago. The walls had been fixed and so had the floor. Lana really took care of everything.

"Ladies and gentleman."

They all turn and look at the woman at the microphone. She's a pretty middle aged woman with blond hair pinned back. Her dress is a simple white but shows off her body.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce our new CEO and owner of Winters Corporation, Ms. Lana Winters."

The room erupts in claps and Lana delicately walks down the stairs before smiling at the woman and shaking her hand thankfully. She turns to the audience and Leo's mouth almost falls open. Her dress is a one shoulder midnight blue dress that shines with every movement. It trails behind her on the floor and the large slit up the side shows off toned legs when she walks. Her hair is curled in such a way it cascades down her back and is accentuated by her large diamond earrings. Her makeup is simple and shows off her eyes.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. On behalf of our company I would like to welcome you to the Winters Corporation. A few short months ago, if someone had told me I would be standing on this stage at a party with champagne and h'ordeuvres, I would have said that they were crazy, but now I couldn't see my life any other way. I know all of you are more interested in the food and drink so I will keep this short. Thank you for welcoming me. Thank you for accepting me, and thank you for continuing to work for me. Enjoy your night."

Lana smiles at the crowd as they clap for her. The woman comes back out and shakes her hand before helping her down the stairs.

"Lana!"

Lana looks around the room and smiles when she sees them. Leo watches her closely making Raph smile slightly. Soft music starts to play in the background and many couples begin to dance.

"Thanks so much for coming you guys! You all look great!"

"We are aware dudette."

Lana laughs making Leo smile. A few people come over to congratulate Lana and shake her hand.

"Ms. Winters this is your song."

"Hm?"

The older blonde woman smiles at Lana and nods.

"What we discussed earlier? Your dance?"

Lana's eyes go wide and she nods.

"Right, sorry Gwen."

"Who is your date?"

Lexi smiles and pushes Leo forward.

"He is."

Lana looks at Leo before nodding.

"He is."

Leo glances at the red head before offering his hand and leading her onto the dance floor. He spins her once before clasping her into his hold. Lana smiles at him as they move around the floor.

"…you look stunning."

"Thank you Leo."

Leo smiles at her and they lock gazes as he spins her around the floor.

The brothers watch them dance, and Lexi leans into Mikey who wraps an arm around her.

"…and why aren't they dating?"

"Because they're 'just friends'."

Lexi shakes her head.

"When do friends become more than friends?"

"When one of 'em falls in love."

They all look at Raph who glances at them before disappearing into the crowd.

"…and what happens when two people love the same person?"

"Someone gets their heart broken."

They all look at each other sadly before looking back out at Leo and Lana. Leo's arm is strong against her back and her hand is light on his shoulder.

"You're a very good dancer."

"April taught us well."

"Yes she did."

Leo looks up at her again and frowns. Before he can say anything Lana twists out of his arms and Gwen's voice can be heard over the speakers.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight! Have a safe trip home."

Lana drops her hand from his and smiles sadly.

"…I'll see you at home Leo."

Her hand slips from his and he watches her disappear into the crowd. Mikey comes over and slips an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on bro, let's get to Lana's and get some real food."

Leo smiles and nods before they all walk off together.

Raph walks down the street with his hands in his pockets while kicking at random stones and trash on the sidewalk.

"Stupid litterers…"

Raph rubs the back of his neck before continuing down the street. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he quickly pulls it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro, where'd you go? We couldn't find you so we're in a cab on our way to Lana's house."

"I just got some air. I'll meet ya at Lana's."

"Okay dude. Let us know if you need anything."

"See ya."

Raph hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket and starts walking. After a few blocks he rounds the corner and sees a few girls standing on the fire escape of a building.

"Girls let's go!"

Raph watches them as he walks by. They all walk back through the door as one walks out. This girl is thin but curvy in a muscular way. She leans on the balcony in a feathery costume. As she pulls out a pack of cigarettes she slips one out and puts it in her mouth. Raph tries not to stare but can't help it. She's beautiful. She has black hair and blue eyes.

"Fuck."

She looks up from the balcony towards the street, and Raph quickly looks away.

"Hey! You!"

Raph looks up and she smirks at him. She throws the ladder down from the fire escape and steps down in her high heels. She lands softly and runs over.

"Do you have a lighter?"

Raph stares at her for a few seconds. Her face is heavily made up but he recognizes it as a way to make her features pop on stage.

"A lighter?"

She raises a brow and nods. Raph slips a hand into his pocket and flips it open. She cups her hands around the flame and breathes in to light it.

"Thanks."

He nods and puts it back into his pocket. She takes a few puffs before letting the smoke escape from her nose and mouth.

"…what's your name?"

"Uh Raphael."

She nods in surprise.

"Interesting name."

"I'm an interesting guy."

She laughs and nods.

"That's what they all say."

Raph smirks and rolls his eyes. He looks down at her and can see her outfit up-close now. It's a classic burlesque outfit with white feathers on her rear, and on the front giving her a great hourglass shape. Her hair is down and curled beautifully.

"…you shouldn't just ask random people for a light. Not all of 'em will be as nice as me."

"I can take care of myself."

She smirks and pats her bicep muscle giving Raph a flash of toned muscle.

"Artemis! Let's go!"

She girl waves over her shoulder letting the guy yelling know she heard him. Raph looks at him before looking back down at her.

"Artemis?"

"You're not the only one with an interesting name Mr. Raphael."

Raph makes a face at her and she smirks. She looks him over for a second before standing up on her toes and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for the light…"

She smirks at him and lets her eyes roam before running back up to the ladder and onto the landing.

"Come see the show sometime!"

"No!"

"See you soon Raphael."

She disappears behind the door and he stares at the building before looking at the name of the place.

"Ms. Amor's Burlesque Club…interesting."

Raph shakes his head with a smile before speeding over to Lana's.

**Hope you guys seem interested. **** I'm excited to write this story and I hope you all keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Raph quickly flips up to the fire escape before running up the stairs to the window. He pauses once he reaches it and smiles as he watches his brothers make Lana and Lexi laugh. In the past three months a few things had changed. Lexi moved in the Lana, she and Mikey became an official item although they never said it out loud, and Lana completely took over her father's company. Raph watches Leo walk into the room with cups, and hands one to Lana with a small smile. She smiles back up at him before quickly looking away. He walks over to the chair before staring right at the window. Leo rolls his eyes before walking over and opening the window in front of him. Raph smirks from his perch right on the sill.

"What're you doing?"

"Enjoying the view."

Leo shakes his head before walking over to the chair. Raph quickly hops into the room before shutting the window and curtains. He walks past all of them before disappearing into Lana's room. Lana watches him go before sharing a look with Donnie. She quickly slips into her room and sits on the bed while watching Raph get partially undressed.

"It's rude ta stare."

"I'm aware."

Raph smirks over his shoulder at her before unbuttoning his white shirt.

"…make sure you hang it up correctly."

"Ya ya ya. I got it."

Lana nods and goes to sit on the bed.

"What's up with you?"

Raph glances at her before shrugging and taking the shirt off. Lana covers her eyes before continuing.

"Don't pretend like it's nothing. I mean you're always moody, but this is different."

"I'm not moody."

"Ah ha! You didn't say something wasn't wrong. Spill it."

Raph chuckles as she points at him accusingly with her eyes still covered.

"Why are your eyes covered?"

"When you're human, your bits are in the open…we don't want to repeat the towel dropping incident from a few months ago."

"Why? Think leader boy will get jealous?"

Lana lowers her hand and looks at him seriously.

"Raph…"

"It's nothing okay? God Lana just leave it alone. I don't make you spill your shit every time you get moody."

Raph turns and starts to undo his pants. He hears her sigh before the bed creaks slightly.

"Fine."

Lana walks out of the room and shuts the bedroom door behind her.

"…fuck."

Raph runs a hand through his hair and growls before pushing the buttons on the band turning him back to his green self.

Lana walks back over to the couch and curls up on one of the large cushions. Leo watches her sit and curl herself up before looking back at Mikey doing impressions. Donnie rolls his eyes with a laugh at his Schwarzenegger impression.

"I'll be back."

Lexi giggles and Leo does too.

"You've been doing that one for years Mikey."

"And it never gets old bro."

Raph walks back out of the room and sits in-between Lexi and Lana. The blonde glances at him before her picks up her legs and lays them across his thighs. He looks at her and she smiles slightly back.

"Guys, I'm starving."

"Finally! Order some pizza Mike!"

Mikey salutes her before running to the kitchen.

"Pizza this late?"

"Are you worried about your figure or something?"

Lana smirks at him and he shrugs.

"No just worried about yours."

Lexi cracks up and Lana quickly throws a pillow at his face. Leo easily catches it with a raised brow.

"Really?"

Lana flips her hair before smirking.

"I'm perfect and we all know it."

"Sure princess."

Lana tackles Raph and Lexi quickly hops off the couch with a laugh.

"Don't call me princess!"

Raph laughs and grabs her wrists before flipping her off the couch. She lands gracefully and goes to jump on him again but Leo quickly picks her up fireman style.

"Thanks bro."

Leo nods to him as Lana pounds on his shell.

"Put me down Shrek!"

Leo chuckles and walks to the window.

"I think you need some air."

He opens the window and leads them both out. Lana laughs and runs up the stairs with Leo right behind her. She quickly turns and gets into a fighting stance. Leo chuckles.

"What're you doing?"

"Let's spar."

"Right now?"

"I have a lot of pent up energy."

Leo raises a brow before getting ready.

"Oh?"

She smirks and charges him. He flips over her head and sends a kick back but she dodges. She laughs and dive rolls before jumping back up and going to punch him. He easily catches her fist and pulls her to him.

"You're not even trying…"

Lana smirks and wraps a leg behind his knees and takes them both down. Leo protects her by wrapping his other arm around her when they land. Lana wiggles out of his grasp and crawls on top of him. Leo looks up at her as she lazily grabs his wrists and holds them above his head.

"…I win."

He rolls his eyes and flips them over quickly. She giggles and softly lands on her back with Leo now holding her wrists.

"…correction. I win."

She smirks up at him and lets her eyes roam his slightly scarred face. Her eyes finally rest on his and she sighs. She closes the distance and kisses him greedily and he kisses her back before letting her wrists go and putting his hands on her hips. She winds her arms around his neck and arches into him making him moan.

"Lana…"

She smirks up at him and he puts their foreheads together before getting comfortable beneath him.

"…are you staying the night?"

Leo picks his head up and looks at her face.

"Do you want me to?"

Lana nods and Leo smiles slightly.

"Then yes, I am."

"…good."

"My brothers are going to start to notice."

"No way."

"Third night this week."

Lana shrugs.

"I don't mind."

Leo chuckles and nods.

"I know you don't."

Back in the apartment Mikey sits with Lexi leaning into him and Raph on the other end. Donnie sits in the chair and glances at the open window.

"…do you think they think we don't know?"

"Oh ya."

Lexi nods and smiles slightly.

"I think they want to believe they're being sneaky, but he's slept here twice already."

"They need to just admit their undying love for each other and get it over with."

Donnie looks at Lexi and Mikey seriously.

"They are literally the most stubborn people we know. Nothing will happen until it's their last option."

Raph nods.

"Brainiac's right."

"What's he right about?"

They all look at Lana and Leo as they come through the window. None of them say anything until the doorbell rings.

"Donnie was right that the pizza was here."

Lexi nods and they both get up.

"I'll buy this time."

Lexi disappears down the stairs and they all sit silently.

"Well…this is awkward…I'm getting the booze."

Lana disappears into the kitchen and they all watch her go.

"…I'm getting a beer."

Leo watches him go before sitting on the couch.

"It's taking a long time for that pizza to get up here..."

Donnie smirks and they both laugh quietly.

"Oh young love."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you're all enjoying this so far **** I'm enjoying writing this so much! Let me know what you think by reviewing! Hope everyone's doing well.**

Lexi giggles as Mikey wraps his arms around her from behind after she shuts the door.

"Mikey we have to get the pizza upstairs."

Mikey laughs and turns her around.

"The pizza can wait."

"Mr. Hamato, are you sick?"

"I don't think sick is the right word…"

Lexi smiles and puts the boxes down on the bannister before winding her arms around the orange turtles neck. He smiles at her before kissing her forehead.

"I like you."

Lexi giggles before nodding.

"I like you too."

"Oh good."

They stand there smiling at each other for a few minutes before Lexi's stomach growls loudly.

"Wow."

"Dude, that was intense."

Lexi nods in agreement before Mikey bends down and kisses her sweetly. She smiles into the kiss before taking a step back.

"As much as I'd like to stay down here, Lana is mean when she's hungry."

"Don't I know it."

Mikey grabs the boxes from her before grasping her small hand in his larger green one. Lexi follows him up the stairs and they part as he goes to put the food on the table and she sits on the couch next to Leo.

"Hey Lex."

"Hey Leo."

He watches as a smile spreads across her face when Mikey comes back over with two slices of pizza.

"Thanks Mikey."

"No problem babe."

He sits on the other side of Lexi and Leo stands up to get himself some pizza. Lana walks out of the kitchen with a glass of something in her hand.

"What're you drinking?"

"Whiskey."

Leo nods and she smiles.

"I don't know why you even ask. It's all I drink."

He shrugs before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"I know…"

Lana frowns slightly and puts her glass down on the counter. Before she can say anything Raph walks up behind her and grabs a slice.

"Smells good."

Lana nods and he walks off with a beer in hand.

"Leo-"

He looks at her and she stops what she was going to say. He looks away and walks off with his pizza. She angrily grabs a slice and her drink before disappearing back into the kitchen. They all joke around for another hour before Donnie yawns and stands.

"Well I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Oh no, training. I totally forgot."

Lexi groans and stands up to get her purse.

"Did you double book again?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to meet with that software developer tomorrow night. Dang it."

"The one from Russia?"

"Yes."

"…he's really cute."

Lexi blushes and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Uh ya, he is…I guess."

Mikey frowns and looks at both of them.

"Does he have an accent?"

"Oh ya."

"…dammit."

Mikey grumbles as he goes to get another slice of pizza. Lana giggles from the doorway and shrugs.

"You could always reschedule with him right?"

"No. I've already rescheduled like 3 times."

"Lexi!"

"I'm sorry! Things have come up but he's been totally understanding…"

"Because he likes you."

"What?"

"What!"

Lana makes a face and looks at Mikey. He's staring at them with a piece of pizza in his hand.

"Thanks Lana."

Lana gives her friend an apologetic look before walking across the room.

"Don't worry Mikey. Lexi only has eyes for turtles. Especially ones with orange bandanas."

She winks at him before walking into her room. Donnie shakes his head and watches Lexi roll her eyes before walking up the stairs to her room.

"Well with that I'm leaving. Raph you coming?"

Raph nods and finishes his beer before putting it on the counter and walking over to the window.

"See you guys tomorrow."

"Night!"

They disappear out the window and Leo rolls his eyes. He stands up and claps his brother on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Mikey."

"I'm not worried dude, I just don't like other guys looking at Lexi. Makes my skin crawl."

Leo smiles and shakes his head before walking towards Lana's room.

"Are you going back to the lair tonight?"

Leo stops and looks at him over his shoulder.

"Maybe later."

Mikey nods and watches him disappear into the bedroom. Mikey puts his pizza down and starts his ascent up the stairs. When he reaches the top he knocks on the first door to his right before entering. Lexi glances up at him from her computer and smiles slightly. He smiles back and shuts the door behind himself before prancing into the bed. She giggles before going back to what she's doing on her laptop.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to figure out why this turbine wont spin at the correct speed. We've double checked our equations numerous times and made sure we set it up correctly, but it still won't work…maybe we have the direction and the speed of the air wrong? No that wouldn't make sense, I-"

Lexi stops herself and looks down at Mikey who just smiles up at her.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize babe. I'm used to all the science babble. Donnie does it to me all the time."

"Maybe, but you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't have to."

She looks at him and he just smiles his signature smile. She shuts her laptop and gives him her full attention.

"I'll work on it tomorrow."

He smiles and stands back up to take off his pads and bandana. Lexi watches him strip down and blushes. If anyone would have told her that she'd have a boyfriend a few months ago she would have laughed right in their face. The two of them were inseparable. They did almost everything together, and even though they were very different they made it work. She loved when his eyes lit up as he talked about one of his comic books or a new TV show he was into. She knew the look because her eyes always did that whenever she talked about some project she was working on, and even though she knew Mikey never knew what she was talking about, he still listened to every word.

"All set?"

Mikey smiles before untying his bandana. He blinks a few times before laying it carefully on the wood side table. She slips under the covers and snuggles into the pillows as Mikey gets under the blankets as well. He rubs his face before looking down at her. Her hair is down and splayed across the pillow and there's still some traces of her makeup from earlier on her eyes.

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay here?"

"Of course. Besides, you keep me cool during the night."

Mikey laughs and nods before coming up behind her and pulling her to his plastron.

"For such a small person, you sure do produce a lot of heat."

"It's a gift."

He chuckles and moves her hair so that he can rest his face in the crook of her neck. Lexi sighs contently and winds her fingers through his over her stomach.

"I love this."

"Me too babe."

Mikey smiles and kisses the back of her neck before turning the light off and getting comfortable again.

"You looked beautiful tonight."

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah. Your dress was incredible babe. You have such cute shoulder blades."

She chuckles before shrugging.

"Never heard that before."

"Well clearly that means I'm your best boyfriend so far."

She spins in his arms and kisses him. He closes his eyes and revels in the feeling before slowly opening his eyes again to stare at her. She's smiling at him and kisses his nose ridge.

"You are _the_ best boyfriend."

He smiles and kisses her again.

Lana walks around her room with the glass of dark liquid in her hand. Leo watches as she slowly gets undressed. She opens a few drawers before stripping off her shirt and pulling down her bra straps. Leo looks away and starts undressing while staring at the carpet.

"You always get so embarrassed."

"Hm?"

"You look away when I change…why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

Lana chuckles before pulling off her sweatpants revealing a short pair of spandex underneath. Leo walks into the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush before taking care of his nightly routine. Lana puts a large shirt back over her head and walks towards the bathroom. Leo watches her walk past him before sighing and lying on the bed with his eyes closed. He listens to the water running in the sink and her phone playing music as he gets comfortable on his stomach.

"Comfortable?"

Leo looks up and nods to her as she turns the bathroom light off and walks over to the bed. She hops over him and slips under the covers. Leo picks his head up and watches her before she looks at him questioningly.

"Leo?"

He sits up and crawls over to her before cupping her face and kissing her tenderly. She kisses back and after a few seconds he breaks the kiss and stares into her eyes. Lana looks at him confused before he pulls the blankets back and slips under them. She watches him and smiles at his lack of bandana. He turns the light off and she gets comfortable next to him. Leo wraps an arm around her middle and she smiles at the security it brings. He was so strong. He might not have been as bulky as Raph, but he was more lean, and ready for stealth. He lets out a breath against her neck and she raises a brow.

"What's up?"

"…I don't like how much you drink."

"I know."

Lana blinks in the dark and listens to his quiet breathing.

"It's bad for you."

"A lot of things are bad for me Leo."

"Lana-"

She sighs and he stops speaking.

"I like to drink…it's my vice Leo. Everyone has one."

Leo sighs and pulls his arm around her tighter.

"I know."

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Lana turns in his arms and looks up at him. She can see the light from outside reflecting off his dark brown eyes and she closes hers.

"…I'll cut back."

"…thank you."

She nods and he hugs her tightly.

A few blocks away Artemis steps out of the club before making her way home. The streetlights illuminate the dingy streets and she carefully walks around the trash on the sidewalk.

"Stupid litterers."

Artemis speeds up her walk and eventually she rounds the corner to her building and unlocks the front door before slipping inside. She quickly locks the dead bolt along with the other 6 locks on the door.

"Artemis?"

"Ya it's me."

"Oh good."

The person speaking walks out from the living room and smiles lovingly at her before refilling her water glass.

"Who else would it be Helen?"

The brunette shrugs and smiles. She has long light brown hair that is slightly curled with dark brown eyes. She's about 5'10 and pretty slim.

"Were you working?"

"Ya I just got off."

"You shouldn't walk home at this hour."

"Well when we can afford a car I'll drive."

Helen rolls her eyes before nodding.

"Okay."

Artemis smirks at her before taking off her coat and putting her purse on the counter. She drags her gym bag into her bedroom and starts to change. She's no longer wearing her feather costume but instead changed into jean shorts and a tank top at the club.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Ya at the bar."

"Oh good. I like when you sing."

Artemis smirks and shakes her head letting a few pieces of hair fall into her face. Instead of the black hair she wears at the club, her natural hair is a darker brown than Helen's and is died blonde at the end. She quickly changes into her pajamas before going to turn the light off.

"Don't work too late Helen."

"I won't! Goodnight!"

Artemis smirks and shakes her head as her sister puts the headphones back on to take the IT calls. The partial blonde turns the lights off and crawls back into her bed and sighs comfortably before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The random song from her phone makes Artemis groan and pull the pillow off the top of her head. She picks her phone up and glares at it before turning it off. She yawns and rolls over before slowly sitting up. Her back cracks and she straightens her legs stretching out of the muscles in them. Flipping the blankets off her she hops out of bed and rubs her eyes as she walks out of her bedroom and into the living room. She walks on her toes for a bit as she starts to make coffee and groans before rolling out her ankles. Helen walks out a few seconds later and smiles tiredly at her.

"You made coffee?"

"I figured you'd be tired."

Helen nods and sits at one of the bar seats by the kitchen island.

"I am. This job keeps me up so late sometimes. If the money wasn't okay then I'd quit."

"I feel ya sister."

Helen smiles slightly at her before looking at her ankles worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya just a tough night dancing…"

"Arty."

Artemis makes a face and sticks her tongue out.

"Don't call me that."

Helen laughs and shrugs.

"Sorry, but my disapproving look and tone still stands."

"I didn't do anything that would've made them worse."

"The doctors said-"

"I know what they said Helen. I was the one the doctor was talking to."

Artemis looks at her sister angrily before sighing and shaking her head. Helen looks sad and watches her move about the kitchen before she walks to the freezer and pulls out a bag of frozen vegetables.

"…your coffee should be ready. I'm working until 2 tonight."

Helen nods and watches her sister walk away with a limp. Helen sighs before getting herself a glass and walking back into her room.

Leo wakes up quickly and looks down at the warm body in his arms. Lana smiles contently and snuggles closer when he moves slightly. He smiles down at her and lightly brushes a few strands of hair off her face. He gently kisses her forehead before slipping out of the bed and getting dressed. He ties his bandana securely around his eyes before looking at her one last time and slipping out of her room. He meets Mikey in the living room and smiles lightly at him.

"Ready to go?"

"Ya dude."

Mikey stretches as they walk down the stairs and out the door before moving the manhole cover in the narrow alley. Mikey smirks and flips down the hole making Leo roll his eyes. Leo hops in before shutting the cover. They walk in silence listening to the water dripping from the pipes as they wind their way through the maze that is the sewer system. Mikey glances at his brother multiple times during the trip home before Leo says something.

"What Mikey?"

"Nothing."

"Come on."

Mikey shrugs.

"It's just, you and Lana…"

"What about me and her?"

Mikey look at his big brother sadly and shakes his head.

"Nothing. Forget I brought anything up..."

Mikey quickly pulls the lever and slips inside their home. Leo watches him go before sighing and following him in. The door shuts behind him and Leo makes a beeline for the dojo passing by Raph on his way. Raph watches him go before looking at Mikey.

"What'd ya do?"

"Nothing dude! I was just asking about-"

"Mikey, you didn't. You know Lana is not a subject we talk about with him."

Donnie looks at the youngest seriously. Mikey groans before rubbing a hand over his face.

"…I might have maybe brought it up, just a little bit-"

"Goddammit Mikey. Ya know betta than to do this shit."

Raph growls before walking into the dojo. Leo glances at him before continuing his stretches.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Raph starts his stretches as well before glancing at Leo.

"I swear if one more person glances at me, I'm going to hit you all."

Leo looks at Raph seriously and he just nods. Leo looks away quickly before sighing.

"…sorry."

"Nah you're good…Mikey's an idiot."

Leo shakes his head before starting a kata.

"No he's not…"

Raph looks at his older brother and rubs the back of his neck.

"Leo…ya know if ya need ta talk, I'm here right? I may have kicked your ass on that roof, but I'd still do anything for ya."

Leo looks at him before smirking.

"I wouldn't say you kicked my ass-"

"Oh come on."

Leo laughs and so does Raph.

"Seriously though…ya can talk ta us. We are your brothas."

Leo looks at him before nodding seriously.

"I will…I just don't know what I'm even thinking."

"Makes sense. I mean we're not goin anywhere so no need ta rush."

Leo smiles slightly before continuing his kata. Raph watches him a few more seconds before disappearing out of the door. Mikey looks up at him and Raph nods making Mikey let out a big sigh.

"He's not mad?"

"He's fine, we just need ta back off."

"We?"

Mikey rolls his eyes at Donnie before looking at him seriously.

"You are just as guilty as us dude."

Donnie shrugs.

"Maybe, but at least I don't keep reminding him how screwed up his relationship with Lana is…well I guess if you can even call it a relationship."

A slamming door makes them all turn around and Leo stares at them before turning and walking up the stairs. Raph glances at Don as they watch Leo disappear into his room and both flinch when his door slams.

"…nice going Donatello."

Don looks at his brothers before falling over and hitting his head on the table. Mikey rubs Donnie's head before standing and walking off to his own room. Raph shakes his head before heading to the exit.

Lana lies in her bed with an arm under her chin thinking about what happened earlier. She woke up the second he moved…and he kissed her. They had an agreement. Just friends. Why would he do that? Lana groans before rolling onto her back. This sucks. This really sucks. She could have shown him she was awake and she wouldn't be in this mess…

"Lana?"

"Yes?"

Lexi walks in and looks around the room before turning the light on. Lana groans and eventually sits up.

"What's up Lexi?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, why?"

"You haven't gotten up yet…"

Lana nods.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…I'll be ready to go soon. You can take my car if you want. I don't want you to be late."

Lexi nods but continues to stand in the doorway.

"Something else up Lexi?"

She makes a face but just shrugs.

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you at work."

Lana nods and Lexi shuts the door.

"…this is shaping up to be a great day…fantastic."

Lana sighs and flops back onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you're all enjoying this so far. Let me know what you think through a review **** Hope you enjoy reading!**

A Week Later:

"Good job my student."

Lexi smiles up at Splinter after landing her split kick. She bows to him before going to kneel beside Mikey and taking a deep breath.

"Thank you Sensei."

The aged rat smiles at the redhead before standing up from his mat and walking over to her.

"You are improving greatly. Soon, you might even be able to take on one of my sons."

Lexi smirks and glances at the four brothers kneeling next to her.

"I don't know about that sensei..."

He smiles down at her before chuckling.

"Do not underestimate yourself."

He rubs her shoulder comfortingly before walking off.

"You are dismissed."

They all bow their heads before standing up. Lexi groans and stretches out her legs before turning when a hand lands on her shoulder.

"Nice one Lex."

Lexi smiles at Donnie before stretching out her arms.

"Ya nice combo on the bag babe."

Mikey wraps his arms around his tiny girlfriend from behind but she wiggles out of his grasp and makes a face at him.

"I'm all gross Mikey. You don't want to hug me."

Mikey looks slightly hurt but Lexi smiles at him and nudges his shoulder.

"…you could always help me stretch?"

Mikey perks up and she giggles as they walk over to a wall. Raph shakes his head with a small smile before heading out of the dojo. He walks over to the kitchen and nods to his brother sitting there. He looks around the room before grabbing a water and sitting at the table across from Leo and Donnie.

"Where's Lana?"

"No idea."

Donnie looks up at Raph and Leo doesn't say anything and instead glances at something behind them.

"Someone should call her."

"Call who?"

Raph turns around and sees Lana walking down the stairs with a bag over her shoulder.

"Ya missed training."

"I have a private study planned."

Lana smirks at them before heading towards the bathroom.

"Nice outfit."

She rolls her eyes and looks at her blue business dress.

"Thanks Raph. You can borrow it sometime."

She sticks her tongue out at Raph before laughing and walking into the bathroom.

"She's a weirdo."

"Always."

Leo nods before getting a water bottle from the fridge. Raph watches him before cracking his neck and pushing his chair back. The sound echoes around the room making Leo and Don look at him.

"Well, I'm going out."

"With Casey?"

"Ya we're hitting up this new bar. Supposed to have good beer and entertainment."

"Ooh booze and music? What could possibly be better?"

Raph glares at his purple-banded brother before smirking.

"And I was gonna invite ya."

Donnie raises a brow before laughing.

"No you weren't Raph."

"Was too brainiac. Yer all invited actually."

Raph glances at Leo who nods.

"Thanks Raph, but I'm sure I'll be the one training Lana."

"I'm sure yer devastated."

Leo rolls his eyes before shaking his head at him. Raph laughs and watches him walk back into the dojo. He turns his head and looks back at his younger brother.

"I was serious though. Yer invited. Lexi and Mike too."

"I'll let them know."

Raph watches his brother tinker with some circuit board before groaning in frustration.

"Come on bro, yer comin'. Even if I have ta drag yer sorry ass."

Donnie protests when Raph picks him up awkwardly. Donnie squirms in his arms and Raph grunts when his elbow connects with his face.

"Watch it brainiac!"

"Put me down!"

Mikey and Lexi walk into the kitchen and stare at the scene in front of them.

"Dudes?"

Raph and Donnie both stop moving and look over at them. Donnie clears his throat before speaking.

"Raph…put me down."

Raph does as he asks and Lexi smirks.

"Did we interrupt something?"

Raph rolls his eyes and Donnie blushes.

"Lexi."

Lexi laughs and shrugs.

"I'm kidding! Calm down."

"Ya sure."

"Raph invited us to come out with him and Casey."

Mikey laughs and shakes his head.

"Really? Raph did?"

Raph crosses his arms and glares at his siblings.

"I'm standin' right here."

"So?"

Raph takes a threatening step towards Mikey but Lexi steps in between them.

"We'd love to go Raph."

Raph looks down at the girl he's come to see as a little sister and smirks at her with a nod. She smiles up at him before turning.

"Where ya going?"

"To shower. I'm disgusting. We can go after I'm done!"

She runs up the stairs and disappears with her duffel bag into the bathroom. Lana walks back into the kitchen and stares at Lexi disappear upstairs.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Apparently to a bar."

Lana nods and ties her hair back.

"That'll be fun."

"We'll see."

Lana smirks at Donnie before laughing.

"Come on Donnie, you might meet a pretty girl."

"Sure."

Lana rolls her eyes at his pessimistic attitude before walking towards the dojo.

"Don't have too much fun now Lana."

"Ha ha."

Lana flips them off before disappearing into the room. Raph laughs before looking at his brothers.

"You should go get dressed."

Donnie shrugs and they all disperse to their rooms.

An hour later they walk through the sewer system.

"Ow, ow, ow."

Mikey glances at Lexi who shakes her arms out after only finishing half of her braid. Her hair falls around her face and she puffs it away from her eyes angrily.

"You okay Lex?"

"My arms hurt."

"Ya Masta Splinta will do that to ya."

Lexi stretches out her arms and sighs.

"It hurts too much to braid my hair."

"Does it need to be braided? It looks good down."

"Aw thanks Mike, but yeah I do, otherwise it'll frizz in the rain."

"I'd help you if I could babe."

Mikey smiles down at her and kisses the side of her head making Lexi laugh. She goes back to stretching before Raph speaks up.

"…I can do it."

They all look at Raph who just shrugs.

"…you can?"

"Yeah."

He steps behind her and they keep walking as he takes her hair in his hands and quickly French braids it.

"When did you learn how to braid?"

"Hm? Oh, uh Lana taught me."

He drops her braid over her shoulder and walks past her to head up the ladder.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Lexi smiles at him and feels the back of her head.

"Thanks Raph."

He nods and continues walking up the ladder to remove the manhole cover. The boys all pile out and Mikey pulls Lexi up with a smile. She looks at his human self and takes his hand gently with a smile. He squeezes it reassuringly before they walk out to the street. Raph pulls his jacket tighter around him as he looks for his friend. He sees Casey standing by the end of the alley.

"Hey Case."

"Hey dome head."

Casey ruffles Raph's hair before smiling at the others. Raph runs a hand through his hair with a smirk.

"Glad you all came."

"Thanks for inviting us."

Casey shrugs with a smile.

"No problem little red. Ready to go?"

They all nod and Raph leads them to the new bar. They walk in and survey the place before heading to an empty booth. They all slide in and Lexi gets comfortable next to Mikey with Casey on her other side.

"Nice place."

Casey nods and feels the leather seats.

"Yeah, but let's see how the prices are."

Raph nods before heading to the bar. As he leans against the wood and looks at all the liquor and beers as a pretty brunette serves a man at the end of the bar with a smile. Her hair is curled and she's in a tight black tank top and cut off shorts. She has cowboy boots on which have embroidery on them. She turns around and sees him standing there.

"What can I get you?"

"Three beers, and three rum and cokes."

She nods before holding out her hand.

"ID?"

He nods and pulls out his ID that Lana had given him a month or so ago.

"Alrighty Mr. Hamato, what kind of beer do you want?"

"Whateva's good."

She sizes him up and smirks.

"Coming right up."

Raph nods before slipping his card back into his wallet. She works quickly and gets a tray out before loading up the beers onto it and starting on the mixed drinks.

"Are these all for you?"

"Nah, I'm here with some friends."

She looks around his shoulder to where he motioned to and smirks.

"The dark haired one is cute."

Raph chuckles.

"Which dark haired one?"

"The one in the black shirt."

"That's my brotha."

She looks up with a smile and nods.

"Good looking family."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one."

She finishes the last drink and puts it on the small tray. He hands her his credit card and she swipes it before handing it back.

"Good talking to you Raphael."

He shakes his head with a smirk before looking at her nametag.

"Same ta you Helen."

He lays a bill on the counter before grabbing the drinks and walking away. She watches him go before pocketing the money.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks Raph."

Lexi grabs a mixed drink and Mikey grabs one as well. Donnie goes for a beer as does Casey.

"What kind ya get?"

"Dunno."

Raph picks up the last beer and takes a sip before savoring the taste. It's light but has a strong spicy aftertaste.

"Good choice Helen…"

"Helen?"

Raph sits down and nods.

"That's the bartenda. She's nice."

"And pretty."

"Well, she thinks Don is cute."

Donnie looks at Raph with his cheeks flushed slightly.

"What?"

Raph smirks and nods before taking another sip.

"No lie. Next round you can get."

Don sips his beer and doesn't say anything back. A soft band plays in the background and Raph really takes in the place. It's nice. Band memorabilia covers the walls, and there's a small stage in the corner where the band sits.

"I like this place."

Mikey agrees with Lexi before taking a big gulp of his drink. Lexi watches him and shakes her head with a small smirk.

"You better slow down."

Mikey sticks his tongue out at her making her laugh.

"Thanks for the advice mom."

Lexi looks disgusted before scooting closer to Casey.

"Stop that. I did not hatch you."

Donnie splutters into his drink and they all crack up. Donnie shakes his head at her before taking another sip of his beer.

"That's gross Lexi."

She shrugs and laughs before finishing her drink. Mikey pulls her back over to his side and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Is there someone singing tonight?"

"I hope so. I always did enjoy a song with a drink."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about Casey?"

"I can be sophisticated when I want to be."

Casey pops his pinky up on the hand that's holding his beer before glancing at Raph and nudging his shoulder jokingly.

"Hi everybody."

They all direct their attention to the stage and Raph's eyes narrow slightly.

"…Artemis?"

"I'm sure you're all enjoying your drinks made by our great bartender Helen."

There's a few cheers and claps making the ombre brunette smile.

"Good. Well I'm Artemis and I'll be singing for you all tonight. I hope you enjoy."

Raph continues to stare and Donnie glances over at him.

"Raph?"

"You know her?"

Raph looks at his brother and clears his throat.

"Uh, not really."

Artemis starts singing and it resonates through the bar. They listen for a minute or so before Mikey speaks.

"Wow…she's amazing."

Lexi looks over the barrier of their booth and watches her with a smile.

"And she's beautiful."

"Ya…"

Raph nods and finishes his beer and Donnie does the same.

"I'm getting more beer. You want one?"

Raph nods and finishes his too. He listens to her sing and lets a small smile appear on his face. Lexi looks from him to her before smirking.

"You like her."

"What?"

She smirks and nods.

"You do."

"Nah I don't."

"I think you should go and talk to her."

"No."

"But you know her."

"Lighting her cigarette doesn't make us friends Lex."

Artemis finishes and smiles at the patrons who clap for her.

"Thank you."

After an hour Raph looks back at her and shakes his head. Lexi stares but Mikey pulls her down and wraps an arm around her waist. She cuddles into his side before frowning.

"Where's Donnie."

They all look around before staring at the bar. Donnie's sitting on one of the stools in front of Helen who laughs and shakes her head. She dries some glasses as he continues to talk and make her laugh even harder.

"That sly dog."

Raph chuckles and stands up.

"Don-"

"Hey Helen can I get a water?"

Raph watches Artemis walk in front of him before sitting on the stool next to Donnie. His younger brother looks over at her before shaking her hand.

"I'm Donnie. You're amazing."

Her eyes go wide but she laughs and shakes his hand back.

"Oh, um thank you very much. It's nice to meet you."

She smiles at him before Helen hands her the water.

"Nice job sis."

"Yer sisters?"

Helen looks at Raph who stares at Artemis' back.

"Hey Raph."

Donnie waves haphazardly before finishing his beer.

"Donnie how many have you had?"

He makes a face as he thinks before Helen chuckles and holds up two hands signaling he's had six. Raph sighs and nods to her before walking to him and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Time to go bro."

Artemis looks at the two brothers before she turns and pokes Raph's arm.

"You look familiar."

Raph looks at her and shrugs before moving Donnie's arm around his shoulders. Artemis watches him before speaking.

"How do I know you?"

Raph gets Donnie up from the bar stool and supports him before glancing at the two girls.

"Thanks Helen."

"No problem Raphael."

Artemis points at him.

"Oh my gosh. You're that guy from the street. The one who lit my cigarette."

"Arty I thought you stopped smoking."

Artemis waves her hand at her sister to shush her before turning fully to him and raising a brow.

"Ya sure?"

"Ya it's definitely you. I'd never forget your name…I'm surprised I forgot your face."

Raph raises a brow and smirks.

"Me too."

Artemis smiles at him before Donnie looks at Raph.

"She's very pretty Raph."

Raph makes a face at his brother while both the girls laugh.

"Why thank you Donnie."

Helen shakes her head and grabs his empty bottles.

"You can get home okay?"

"Course."

Artemis continues to stare at him before leaning over the bar and grabbing the pen from her sister's apron. She stands up and pulls the hem of Raph's shirt up making Raph tense. He glances down his eyelashes at her and feels the tip of the pen on his skin.

"Arty!"

Artemis looks at her sister before throwing the pen back at her.

"That's her number. It's for Donnie…I put mine just in case she doesn't pick up."

Raph raises a bro before nodding.

"I'll make sure I don't wash my stomach until he wakes up."

Artemis chuckles before shrugging.

"You could always call us yourself..."

"We'll see. Thanks again Helen…Artemis."

She smirks at him before waving. Helen waves as they all leave before looking at her sister seriously.

"What were you thinking? That was so inappropriate."

Artemis taps her fingers on the bar before glancing at her sister.

"He's cute."

"A lot of people are cute."

"You're right, but your number is on his stomach too Helen."

She smirks up at her sister before laughing at her sister's face.

"It was more for you. You need a date."

"Do not…and what made you think I'd want to go out with him?"

"Are you kidding? Donnie's super cute, seems sweet, and he made you laugh. A lot. He'll call you for a date and you'll say yes."

Helen shakes her head with a small smile.

"He was cute..."

"I'm aware."

Helen laughs and looks at her.

"Raph's cute too."

"Totally."

Artemis sips her water at the bar and Helen stares at her before smirking.

"You're nuts…and you're also crushing hardcore."

"Am not."

"Are too. He's _really_ cute Arty, and he seems just as sweet."

"Maybe."

Helen shrugs and goes back to serving people. Artemis continues to sip on her water before smiling at the thought of Raph. She quickly stands up and heads back up to the stage and gets ready to perform.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well. Sorry it's been a little while since I posted. College has been hectic. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review please!**

A few days later Donnie sits at the table staring at the phone. He taps his fingers on the table while he sips his coffee halfheartedly.

"Donnie?"

Donnie jumps in his seat making Lana laugh. She smirks at him and shakes her head.

"Some ninja you are."

He glares at Lana lightly as she gets a soda from the fridge before watching her sit down across from him. She sips her drink and watches him glare at the phone.

"Um, Don, what'd the phone do to you?"

He scoffs and looks at the phone exasperatedly.

"It just sits here and does nothing but cause trouble!"

"The phone causes trouble?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

Lana looks at him with wide eyes before shaking her head.

"Why?"

"…It just does."

She giggles before finishing her drink.

"You need to lay off the caffeine man."

She stands up and kicks the chair in before walking off towards the dojo. Donnie watches her before sighing and shaking his head at being so dumb. He picks up the phone and dials the numbers he's been thinking about all day. After a few rings it connects.

"Hello?"

"Um Hi. Is this Helen?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

Donnie gulps but continues speaking.

"Hi, um this is Donnie-"

"Oh hey! I guess you got home okay."

He smiles slightly at the relief in her voice.

"Oh ya, made it home all in one piece."

"Did you thank Raph?"

"I can handle myself even when I'm drunk thank you."

Helen giggles on the other line making Donnie smile wider.

"Sure Don Don. So what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some lunch or dinner sometime this week?"

There's a pause on the line and Donnie waits with baited breath.

"I'd love to. Does tonight work for you?"

Donnie glances at the clock quickly before standing up.

"Ya sure! Uh what time?"

"I get off at six. Sound good to you?"

Donnie glances at the clock and sees the red numbers read 4:45.

"Sounds great! I'll pick you up from the bar?"

"Perfect. See you then."

"See you…"

He hangs up the phone before smiling and running up the stairs to get ready. Raph comes out of his room and watches Donnie disappear into his room before coming back out with a towel and a few other supplies.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Out."

Raph raises a brow and smirks.

"With?"

"Helen."

"Ya called?"

Donnie smiles and nods.

"Yes I did, and she said yes."

"Course she did."

Donnie smiles at his brother before running into the bathroom to shower. Raph shakes his head with a laugh before walking downstairs. He yawns and stretches before walking into the dojo. Lana smiles at him and continues her kata.

"You're here early."

"I had time off today."

"Can't everyday be off fer you? Ya are yer own boss."

She shrugs before spinning around.

"I guess so."

Raph watches her for a few seconds before heading over to his punching bag. Lana watches him before flipping over backwards while landing on one leg. She cartwheels to the side and dive rolls before popping up onto her hands in a handstand. She splits her legs up and smiles before slowly lifting a hand off the ground.

"Good job."

She puts her hand down and lowers her legs before smiling and Raph.

"I'm way stronger than I used to be."

"Ya you are."

Raph goes back to punching his bag and Lana watches before sitting down to stretch out her ankles.

"…do you think if I offered Donnie a job he'd take it?"

Raph frowns before ding a combo on the bag.

"Doing what?"

"Making things."

Raph shrugs.

"Probably."

Lana nods before standing up.

"Alright. Thanks."

Raph grunts before continuing his onslaught. Lana glances at him before leaving the dojo. As she walks to the kitchen her mind wanders and she barely notices someone looking through the cabinets.

"Lana?"

She looks up shocked before smiling slightly.

"Hi Leo."

He smiles back before closing the wooden door. He motions to the kettle whistling behind him before speaking.

"Want some tea? The water just boiled."

Lana nods before hopping onto the counter. He chuckles at her before grabbing two cups from the cupboard behind her. Lana hands him the tea bags, which he takes before pouring the hot water on them. She watches him put the kettle down before he turns around and looks at her.

"…are you okay?"

She shrugs.

"I've just been thinking about a few things."

"Oh?"

She nods and smiles at him.

"I think I'm going to have Lexi offer Donnie a job."

Leo looks surprised before smiling.

"I think he'd love that."

"You think? He's just so smart and I think he would love working with Lex. He would get his own office and his own team-"

Leo looks at her seriously.

"He'll love it."

Lana smiles bashfully at him before nodding.

"I hope so…and this way he'll actually get paid for tinkering."

Leo chuckles and nods.

"Have you already talked to Lexi?"

"No. I haven't seen her at all today. She might still be at the office. She's been working on some big project for some company."

"Some company?"

Lana shrugs sheepishly.

"I usually let her handle her own stuff. She know to come to me if it's questionable."

"Questionable?"

"Weapons, toxins, stuff like that."

Leo's eyes go wide.

"You produce things like that?"

She nods.

"Apparently."

Leo frowns and turns back to the cups before wringing the tea bags and throwing them away.

"Are you okay with that?"

She frowns and shakes her head.

"Not really, but what can I do? I can't just remove those departments…so many people would be fired and that's not what I want."

Leo nods and picks the cups up before handing her one.

"Well maybe you could repurpose them?"

Lana nods and takes her cup.

"Maybe I could…I'll have to look into it. Maybe Donnie can head up those sectors."

Leo chuckles.

"You still have to ask him you know."

Lana nods with a smile.

"I know, but I doubt either one of them will say no. They love each other."

"True…they're always working on something in the lab."

Lana sits quietly for a few minutes thinking about Lexi and Donnie.

"…It still surprises me that she ended up with Mikey."

Leo looks at her and she shakes her head before explaining herself.

"No, no, don't get me wrong. Mikey is fantastic! You know I love him. I love all of you guys, but because Lexi and Donnie are so similar I just assumed they'd be closer because of that."

Leo nods and sips his tea thinking about what she just said.

"True…but Lexi and Mikey connect on another level."

Lana nods and shrugs.

"I know but still, whenever I watch them together, it confuses me but makes me so happy. You guys are just so fantastic. I'm glad she realized that."

Leo pauses before sipping his tea again.

"…me too."

Lana looks at Leo and mentally curses herself before putting her cup down. Leo looks at her before finishing his tea and walking off. Lana watches him go and sighs before covering her face with her hands.

"…wow. I'm a bitch."

"What'd you do?"

Lana drops her hands quickly and looks at Raph who had just walked in. She sighs before shaking her head sadly.

"I'm just a bitch…"

He looks at her with a frown before nodding slowly.

"…Okay."

Donnie walks into the kitchen in his human form and waves slightly at her before fidgeting with his shirt. Lana chuckles and hops off the counter before helping him with the collar.

"Thanks Lana."

She nods and he waves before walking towards the garage.

"Where are you going?"

"I have plans!"

He disappears and Lana looks at Raph.

"Plans? He has plans?"

"A date."

She smiles and claps.

"Oh yay! Do you know her? Is she pretty?"

Raph chuckles and nods.

"Yes to both."

"Good."

Raph shakes his head and Lana pretends to punch him but he easily catches her fist and twists her before throwing her over his shoulder.

An hour later Donnie parks his bike and takes his helmet off before running a hand through his hair. He checks his watch before stepping off the bike and heading inside the bar. The smell of beer and liquor hits his nose before an even more rancid one floats up his nostrils. He gags and holds his nose before looking around for the source of the smell.

"Goddammit Mark!"

His eyes land on Helen who kicks a man's leg before turning around and wiping her shirt and pants. Her eyes lock onto Donnie and she instantly blanches.

"Oh shoot. Hey Donnie."

Donnie looks at the puke all over her before waving slightly. Another girl runs over and gives her a clean towel so Donnie walks closer.

"You okay?"

"Ya I'm fine, just a little grossed out."

"I bet."

She sighs and smiles at him lightly. A larger male comes from behind the bar and looks at Helen before making a disgusted face.

"Hey Helen! Just go on home. Get a shower."

She waves to the man who Donnie assumes is her boss.

"A shower does sound nice right now…"

"I can drive you home?"

She smiles at him.

"You don't want me touching you like this. I can get a cab."

"No really it's fine."

Before Helen can answer Artemis walks up behind her and looks at Donnie.

"Nice shirt."

He goes to respond but she walks forward and undoes his button down shirt before yanking it off his shoulders. Donnie quickly covers herself making Artemis laugh.

"You don't have boobs dude. Calm down."

Artemis throws his shirt over her shoulder before grabbing Helen and walking to the bathroom. Artemis pushes her inside before locking the door and hanging the shirt over one of the stall doors.

"Arty what're you doing?"

"Strip. Then you're going to shower."

Helen laughs before nodding. She carefully takes off the soiled clothing before stepping into the single stall shower in the bathroom. Artemis leans against the wall of the bathroom next to the shower curtain and smirks.

"…He's still cute."

"Nothing has changed in a week."

Artemis laughs while holding a dry towel. The water shuts off and Helen takes the towel before drying herself and dressing back into her underwear and bra.

"You're right. Too bad his brother didn't come."

Artemis takes the towel from her before shrugging.

"You could always call him."

"I could."

Helen looks at her sister who's dressed in a dark red dress with lace straps and shivers.

"Now I'm naked and cold."

"At least you smell better."

Helen chuckles and nods before motioning towards the men's shirt.

"Now why did you take his shirt?"

"We're making a dress."

Artemis wraps the shirt around her sister before buttoning it all the way down in the front before tying the arms behind her back. She smiles at her handiwork before slipping her own spandex off and giving it to Helen to wear.

"Here. No one needs to see your cute butt on the first date."

Helen laughs and takes them before slipping them on. She puts her cowboy boots back on and fluffs her wet hair before turning back to Artemis.

"Do I look okay?"

"Way better than you did with puke all over you."

Helen grimaces and nods. Artemis sprays her with some perfume before opening the door and leading her out. Donnie stands awkwardly at the bar and Helen smiles at him. He smiles back and puts his helmet onto the counter.

"Wow. My shirt looks way better on you than me."

"True, but here's a shirt anyways."

Artemis smirks and throws one of the bar t-shirts which Donnie easily catches. He slips it on and smiles at Helen.

"Ready to go?"

Helen nods and grabs her purse from behind the counter.

"Go. Have fun."

Helen nods to her sister before walking out with Donnie. He walks her to his bike and she watches as Donnie unstraps another helmet from his bike and hands it to her. She takes it and slips it onto her head before he does the same.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?"

"No, but I'm excited."

He smiles and gets on. She does the same and wraps her arms around him.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She feels him chuckle and tightens her hold around his middle. He starts the bike before kicking the stand up and pulling out into traffic. She smiles and turns her head to see the cars they pass.

"You okay?"

"Whoa these helmets are cool!"

Donnie chuckles and stops at a red light.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Helen looks at the back of his head before smirking.

"You made these?"

"You bet."

The start down the road again and finally turn down a side street before Donnie parks and puts the stand down. He helps her off before getting off himself.

"Have fun?"

"Totally! That was awesome!"

Donnie smiles down at her and leads her into the restaurant. She smiles at him when he holds the door open for her and he blushes before walking in behind her. The hostess takes them to a secluded booth in the back. The young woman takes their drink order and disappears in the back. Helen looks at Donnie before smiling.

"So you made those helmets?"

Donnie looks at her with a small blush before nodding.

"I made the communication system inside of them, but not the helmets themselves."

Her eyes light up and she smiles brightly.

"Are you kidding? That's incredible!"

Donnie smiles and shrugs modestly.

"Thank you."

Helen smiles at him before thanking the waitress when she brings them their drinks. She sips her coke before continuing the conversation.

"So is that what you do? You make things?"

Donnie shakes his head before shaking his head.

"No. I wish. That was just a side project."

Helen smiles understandingly. Everyone had hobbies.

"Is bartending what you do?"

"Partially. I'm also an IT Tech person. Involves late nights, but the pay is totally worth it."

Donnie smiles brightly at her.

"What a small world. I do that as well."

Helen smiles and points to him in amusement.

"I knew you were a smart cookie."

"You would be right."

He makes a serious face that makes her laugh.

"Okay, so tell me more about you."

"Like what?"

His face is serious and she shrugs.

"Anything. Everything."

She smirks and he rubs the back of his neck.

"Well I'm 22, I don't usually drink as much as I did when I first met you, I'm a dork, and I have 3 brothers."

"Wow. Three? That's nuts."

He laughs before nodding in agreement.

"It's a wild ride."

"I'd imagine. Which one are you?"

"Middle child."

Helen quirks a brow before they turn to their waiter and order.

"Can I have the volcano shrimp and the special?"

"I'll have chicken tenders off the kids menu. Oh and an order of Mac n' cheese."

Don looks at her in surprise before the waiter nods and disappears.

"You don't like sushi?"

"I don't like fish."

Donnie's eyes go wide in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so sorry. We could have gone somewhere else-"

She quiets him with a wave of her hand.

"Donnie it's fine. You like sushi. I like kids menus."

He pauses before looking at her seriously.

"…are you sure?"

"Of course. I got macaroni and cheese. I'm perfect."

Donnie chuckles and nods at her serious face.

"Fair enough."

"So back to this middle child thing. If there are four of you then-"

"Leo and Raph are the oldest and Mikey is the youngest. I'm the middle child."

"Oh. Gotcha. Well I'm the youngest."

He looks at her in shock.

"You're younger than Artemis?"

"Yes sir. Don't worry. Everyone's surprised. She just doesn't like to act her age.

"You don't have to remind me. She ripped the shirt from my body."

"Yes she did, and that's one of the milder things she's done over the years."

Helen giggles and Donnie smiles as her face lights up. They continue to talk for another hour, which ends with Helen laughing so much, she clutches her stomach. Donnie shakes his head while smiling.

"He really thought you were a sex hotline?"

"Yes."

"That's great. Oh my gosh."

Donnie watches her wipe a tear from her eye and smiles.

"…You have a great laugh."

"You have great eyes."

Donnie blushes at her compliment and looks down making Helen quirks her head to the side in surprise.

"Have you not heard that before?"

"Well, no."

She smiles at him before nodding.

"That's a shame…they are beautiful."

He looks up at her seriously.

"You're very nice…"

"Were you not expecting that?"

Donnie shrugs before answering.

"I don't know what I was expecting, but I'm glad I said yes to this."

Donnie smiles at her and she blushes before looking at her hands in her lap. The hostess walks back over with the bill which Donnie snatches and puts cash on the table. She looks at it and shakes her head.

"You didn't have to pay for me."

Donnie raises a brow and laughs.

"I asked _you_ out. I get to pay."

She chuckles before nodding. Donnie watches her before she smirks up at him and leans on the table.

"True…how about I pay next time?"

Donnie looks at her before letting a smile slip onto his face.

"Are you asking me out again?"

She smiles and nods enthusiastically.

"I am, and hopefully you say yes."

Donnie smiles and nods.

"I'd love to go out with you again."

She smiles happily.

"Fantastic! Now I get to pay."

"Yeah...You can pay next time."

He laughs and smiles at her taking her in. He catches her gaze and she blushes from his look and hides her smile behind her drying hair.


	7. Chapter 7

He smiles and stands up with her before they both head back out to his bike. She slips her helmet on and gives him a thumbs up.

"Let's do this."

"You're too cute."

He chuckles at her blush as she gets behind him on the bike.

"Where am I going?"

"Can I give you directions on the way?"

"Sure."

He starts the bike and they take off. She gives him directions every once in a while. After 20 minutes he pulls over to the side of the road and looks at the brownstone they're in front of.

"This is yours?"

She nods into his back.

"Yep. Artemis and I live here."

He helps her off the bike and she takes her helmet off with a little shake to move her hair. He smiles at her and she hands him the helmet with a smile and flushed cheeks. She looks at the brownstone before laughing nervously.

"I'd tell you to come in but it's a mess…"

Donnie nods with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I had a really good time."

She smiles and wrings her hands in front of herself embarrassingly.

"Me too…so when we go out next time, I'll give you your shirt back."

Donnie nods before looking at her dress funnily.

"Oh right. That's mine."

She smiles and looks down at her makeshift dress.

"Yes it is, and it's mine until our next date. Now you have to come back."

Donnie laughs.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

She smiles and waves to him before running up the stairs and glancing at him with a smile before going inside. Donnie smiles and hooks the extra helmet down before driving back home.

A week later he's sitting at the table and chuckles lightly at something Helen had texted him.

"What're you laughin at Don?"

"Just something Helen said."

Raph smirks and glances at his brothers before leaning in closer to his younger brother.

"Ya like her?"

Donnie glances at him before nodding.

"Yes."

"She seems to look you too dude."

Mikey smiles at his brother before finishing his food. Donnie smiles slightly at him before shrugging.

"I guess…She's pretty awesome."

Leo looks at his younger brother with a smile before putting his dishes in the sink.

"Good job this morning guys."

Mikey tilts his chair back on two legs and looks at Leo.

"Are Lexi and Lana coming down soon?"

Leo looks at him before nodding.

"They should be. It is Saturday."

"They're comin. Lexi called earlier. She needs your help with somethin Don."

Donnie nods to Raph before standing up to get more coffee.

"Probably the program she's been working on. Has she mentioned it to you Mikey?"

Mikey shrugs.

"No, but it wouldn't surprise me. You both are such nerds."

Donnie scoffs and looks at his younger brother.

"She's _your_ nerd Mikey."

Mikey puts his chair back on all of its legs and puts his dishes away with a smile.

"…I know."

Raph watches them all warily before sighing and standing up. Leo watches him with a frown.

"You okay Raph?"

"Ya Leo…just tired."

Donnie looks up from his phone and watches him walk away before glancing at Leo and texting Helen back. He smiles when she answers and slowly puts his phone away before leaning off the counter.

A few hours later Lexi holds onto the bar at the top of the skate ramp in a death grip.

"Mikey…I don't know about this."

Mikey smiles up at her from the middle of the ramp and puts his hands on his hips.

"Aw come on babe. I'll be right here if you start to fall. Don't worry."

"You admit it! I could fall."

He smirks and nods.

"You could, but I'll catch you…what happened to my bad ass girl friend? The one that flipped me over her shoulder."

Lexi scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"She's peeing her pants."

Mikey makes a face and she chuckles before taking a deep breath. She tightens her helmet and checks her elbow and kneepads before taking a big shaky breath.

"…Okay."

She slowly lets go of the bar and steps closer to the edge before looking down at Mikey. He smiles widely up at her before bending his knees slightly getting ready to catch her if she needed it.

"Ready cuteness?"

"No."

He chuckles and nods before she puts the board down and puts one foot on.

"Oh my gosh…"

She takes a quick breath before putting her other foot on and dropping into the ramp. She bends her knees and glides past Mikey with a smile before slowly falling backwards.

"No!"

She wraps her arms around her head and curls her body up waiting for the pain, but the impact never comes. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Mikey smiling down at her. She removes her hand from behind her head and shakily wraps them around his neck.

"You caught me?"

"Of course I did babe. I told you I would."

Lexi smiles up at him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well thanks."

He smiles at her before shrugging.

"Anytime."

He leans down and kisses her quickly. She giggles before pulling herself up and kisses his cheek. Mikey smiles at her and she smiles back before looking around.

"You can put me down you know."

"Nah I'm okay holding you forever."

She giggles at his expressions and unbuckles her helmet.

"Well then, take me on an adventure noble knight."

"Ugh stop with the cuteness. I'm getting a cavity."

They both look at Raph as he walks to the couch before Lexi wiggles out of Mikey's arms.

"You could be this cute too Raph. You only have to call that pretty singing girl."

"Artemis."

Mikey's eyes go wide before he looks at Lexi.

"Whoa, you know her name?"

"True love."

Lexi fakes a faint and Mikey easily catches her with a laugh. Raph rolls his eyes as they crack up and keeps walking. Donnie walks through the lair and glances at them before shaking his head.

"Donnie!"

Lexi walks over and smiles at him.

"I need to ask you something very important."

Donnie raises a brow before putting his phone down.

"What? Is everything okay? Did you get hurt on the ramp-"

"No, no, no nothing like that. I want to offer you a job."

"Excuse me?"

Lexi smiles at his confused face before nodding.

"As the director of all things tech, I would like to offer you a job as my assistant."

Lexi smiles brightly up at him, as Mikey and Raph slowly get closer. Donnie's eyes go wide but he doesn't say anything.

"Whoa."

Lexi glances at Mikey before looking back at Donnie and telling him more about it.

"You'd get your own office, your own projects, and more importantly your own salary. You'd be able to design anything you wanted and you'd have my entire team behind you, so what do you say?"

Donnie blinks at her before speaking.

"Oh my gosh."

"…is that a yes?"

Donnie stares down at her with wide eyes before picking her up in a hug.

"Whoa!"

"Is he saying yes?!"

They all look up at a smiling Lana and Leo standing on the balcony. Donnie nods to them quickly.

"Yes! I'm saying yes!"

He puts Lexi down and kisses her cheek before smiling and running off.

"Wow."

Lexi touches her cheek and smiles slightly before closing her eyes and leaning back when Mikey wraps his arms around her before tickling her. Lexi squirms and he picks her up running into the dojo with her. Lana watches them before smiling and leaning on the metal railing letting her chin rest on her fist. Leo glances at her and continues smiling.

"Told you he would love it."

She nods.

"You were right…like always."

She smiles at him playfully before standing up straight.

"I'm not always right."

"Mhm sure."

Leo shakes his head and smiles vaguely at her. They walk into his room and she shuts the door behind them and turns to him with a smile. Leo watches her as she walks over to the bed. She lies down and snuggles on top of the covers before he sits beside her. She looks up at him and frowns when she sees him staring at his carpet. Leo glances at her and stands up quickly. Her face falls and she sits up before slowly walking over to him.

"Leo…is everything okay?"

He looks at her with a blank face before blinking slowly.

"…I don't know."

She nods and takes a couple steps towards him.

"…are we okay?"

Leo looks at her seriously before shaking his head. Lana shakily lets out a breath before nodding once.

"Okay. Um, well, then we should talk."

Leo nods seriously and she pulls on her hair avoiding his eyes.

"Can we talk tonight? Lexi is staying here…"

"Sure. Tonight. I'll come over later."

She nods and slips out of the room as Leo watches. He sighs before closing the door and going to meditate in the corner of his room.

Donnie glances at the clock before standing and going to get ready. He walks out of his room and sees Raph sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey Raph want to come out with me?"

"Where?"

"Helen's."

Raph looks at his brother before smirking.

"Yer goin' to Helen's?"

"Yes. We're getting dinner…do you want to come?"

"Third wheel yer date? No way."

Don sighs before smirking.

"Artemis will be there…"

Raph raises a brow and looks at his younger brother.

"Oh ya?"

"Come with me. Helen likes you. You make her laugh and there's free food. She can apparently cook."

Raph stares at his brother intently before shrugging.

"Will there be beer?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm in."

Raph stands up and walks towards his room. Donnie smiles and they both go and get dressed.

An hour or so later, Donnie pulls up to the brownstone and takes off his helmet.

"This is theirs?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Raph follows his brother up the stairs and he knocks on the door lightly. After a few seconds they hear the locks being undone before the door opens revealing Helen.

"Hey! You both came. Awesome."

She opens the door even more and they both walk in.

"Make yourselves at home."

They put their helmets on the counter before watching her walk off into a room. Donnie sweeps his eyes around to take in the place. The kitchen connects to the TV area at the back of the building. There's a staircase the leads up to another floor by the TV along with a few clothes lying around that makes it feel lived in.

"Do you guys want anything to drink? There're a couple of things in the fridge."

"Thank you!"

Raph smirks at Donnie as he walks over to the fridge and takes out a beer before going through the drawers to find a bottle opener.

"Raph what're you doing?"

"Finding a bottle opener."

He keeps looking and Donnie shakes his head as he sits on one of the bar stools and sees the coffee maker on the counter.

"Raph knock it off!"

Helen walks back out into the living room area dressed in leggings and a large plaid shirt. She has a beanie on her head and smiles at him before handing him back his shirt.

"No wonder that shirt felt so nice. It's Prada."

Donnie makes a face before shrugging.

"It was a present."

"Nice friend."

Donnie nods and Helen starts another pot of coffee before looking at Raph going through a drawer.

"Need some help?"

Donnie watches him embarrassingly before looking at Helen.

"Sorry he-"

"No please. I told you both to make yourselves at home."

Raph glances at Helen before shutting the drawer.

"Ya well, I know where my bottle openers are at home."

Helen laughs and nods.

"I bet you do. Here."

She grabs it from one of the drawers and he nods in thanks. The top is easily popped and he takes a swig.

"That's so good."

"Right? It's the one I served you at the bar."

"I rememba."

Helen smiles and sits on the counter of the kitchen island looking at the both of them.

"So that shirt was a gift? Can I get that persons number?"

Donnie smiles and shakes his head.

"She is pretty great."

"She?"

Helen waggles her eyebrows at him making him laugh.

"_She_ is a girl."

Helen nods and laughs.

"Was she the girl that was at the bar with both of you?"

"No that was anotha friend."

She nods and sits down next to Donnie.

"Well whoever she was, she was very pretty."

"Ya she is."

Raph takes another sip of his beer and Helen smiles.

"Oh so I ordered Chinese food. Lots of it. Y'all better be hungry."

Donnie raises a brow.

"Y'all?"

Helen shrugs with a smile.

"I'm a southern lady."

Raph chuckles and nods.

"Alright Ms. lady."

Helen sticks her tongue out at him before looking at the door when there's a knock.

"Hey Raph can you go and get Artemis? She's in the room right up the stairs."

"Uh, sure."

Raph places his beer on the counter before walking up the stairs. Helen pays for the food with a smile before putting it back onto the kitchen counter. Donnie smiles up at her and Helen smiles back before walking back around the kitchen island and leaning forward and kissing him. Donnie's eyes go wide before she leans back and looks at him worriedly.

"Was that to forward?"

Donnie shakes his head with a blush.

"Oh, uh, no. No."

She smiles shyly and sits in the other stool before pulling her knee up to rest her chin on it.

"…I like you."

Donnie stares at her before smiling and blushing slightly.

"I like you too."

She smiles and looks at him happily.

"…I know I don't really know you that well, but I want to. I really want to."

Donnie smiles shyly at her before leaning forward again and kissing her softly. Helen smiles and kisses back before cupping his cheek lightly. Raph watches them from the top of the stairs with a small smile before walking towards the doors. He stalls outside the door when the soft music reaches his ears. He slowly opens the door and sees Artemis moving across the floor on her toes in a blue leotard. Her hair is in a high ponytail and twirls when she spins and jumps. Her arms fluidly move with her and her eyes are closed with a small smile on her lips. Raph leans in the doorway and smiles as he watches her. After a quick spin and jump her ankle buckles and she falls to her knees hard. Her eyes fly open and she tries to break the fall with her hands. Raph rushes forward and kneels besides her checking her ankle. Artemis looks at him in surprise but lets him continue her prodding.

"Are ya okay?"

"I'm fine…"

Artemis stares at him as he touches the covered portion of her ankle. His hair falls into his eyes and his touches are light but purposeful to check for swelling.

"I'm fine-"

"Ya need ta take these off."

She pauses but complies and unties her ballet shoes and groans as the left one slides off. Raph glances at her before picking her foot up and putting it into his lap. He pokes the bones of her foot and she shakes her head with a grimace.

"I'm really fine…I know what it is."

Raph looks at her and she makes a pained face as she picks her ankle up from his lap. He helps her stand up and she winces when she puts pressure on it.

"Don't tell my sister."

Raph frowns and looks down at her.

"Why?"

"I'm not supposed to be dancing like this."

"Like what?"

"Ballet."

Raph nods and she groans before leaning onto him. Raph wraps an arm around her waist and holds her up.

"Wow you're strong."

"Uh thanks."

Artemis smirks up at him before punching his shoulder.

"You never called."

"Yer right."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She rolls her eyes

"Why didn't you call?"

"Should I have?"

Artemis looks up at him and smirks before shrugging.

"Well, I'm a little biased but yes, you should have."

She extricates herself from him and winks before walking down the stairs with a slight limp. Raph smirks and follows after her before wrapping his arm around her waist. When they reach the bottom step Artemis slips from his grasp and walks across the foyer quickly. Raph watches her go before hearing a door shut, so he walks over to Donnie and Helen while grabbing his beer.

Leo softly lands on the roof and slips down the stairs into Lana's apartment. He quietly makes his way down the stairs and into the living area.

"Lana?"

"Be out in a second."

Leo looks at the bathroom door before going into the kitchen and grabbing some water. The door opens and Lana walks out in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Leo looks at her and she smiles slightly before going to the fridge and pulling out the frozen pizza.

"Pizza okay with you?"

"Of course."

She nods and slips it into the oven before heading to the couch. She sits down and curls her knees up to her chin as Leo sits on the opposite end of the couch. They sit in silence for a few minutes before she speaks.

"So…let's talk."

Leo nods and looks at her trying to make herself as small as she can.

"Lana-"

"I'm sorry."

Leo raises a brow before letting her continue.

"…I was awake the morning you kissed my forehead."

Leo nods slowly.

"Oh."

They both sit in silence for a bit before Lana speaks up again.

"When I said just friends-"

"Lana I _can't_ just be friends. I never could be."

Lana stares at him in surprise before he sighs and leans back on the couch. She nods to him and sits up slightly.

"But that night…you said…"

Leo looks at her seriously.

"That night we were both not in the best mind set…I don't regret it at all, but, I can't keep doing this. This is not who I am."

Lana looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Lana-"

"No. I pushed you into this. You know I did."

Leo looks at her before moving forward and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Her wet hair lies on his arm and moistens the skin there making him shiver.

"This is both of our faults, not just yours…we should have known better."

Leo looks at her and she wipes a tear from her cheek. He moves so he can stare her in the eyes. She looks at him with blood shot eyes and wet cheeks. He kisses her eyelids softly before resting his forehead against hers.

"Lana I love you."

Lana leans back to look at his face and stares at him before smiling happily.

"…I love you too Leonardo."

He smiles at her and she kisses him briefly. Leo smiles down at her before kissing her forehead.

"…why were we doing this to ourselves? We're both here…let's make this work."

Lana stares into Leo's eyes and nods.

"You're right…"

Leo smiles slightly and kisses both her forehead and cheeks making Lana smile.

"I don't deserve you Leonardo."

"You're right."

Lana hits his plastron playfully and Leo chuckles lightly and pulls her closer. She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs.

"So…does this make us official? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Do we need labels?"

She shrugs.

"No…but let's get some ground rules."

Leo raises a brow in amusement before nodding.

"Okay lets hear it."

She smirks and looks at him seriously.

"No dating other girls."

He rolls his eyes.

"I don't."

"True, but still."

"Okay I got it. No girls besides you."

She nods before smirking and looking at him.

"No porn."

Leo looks disgusted for a second and she giggles. He shakes his head and looks at her un-amused.

"Funny."

"I thought so."

Lana smirks and so does Leo.

"Alright, I have one. I get to decide how much you drink."

She looks at him before nodding slowly.

"Alright, but you have to be reasonable…I like to get drunk sometimes."

"Lana-"

"Listen, I'm your girlfriend, not your daughter and especially not one of your brothers. You can cut me off if I get too crazy, but other than that you can't."

Leo looks at her and nods.

"Fair enough."

She smiles at him.

"Awesome."

Leo nods .

"…you'd be an ugly boy."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well you mentioned that you're not one of my brothers so I thought of you as a boy…"

Lana makes a face and jumps on him and he catches her easily while laughing. She lies on top of him and smiles while he puts her wet hair behind her ear. A few droplets of water hit his face and she wipes them with a laugh.

"You're beautiful."

Lana blushes and smiles shyly.

"Thank you…"

Leo looks up at her and captures her lips chastely. Lana closes her eyes and sighs into the kiss before deepening it. He sits up slowly and she slides into his lap with her legs still around his wide waist. Her fingers hook over his plastron and play with the sensitive skin there making Leo moan quietly. He ends the kiss and rests his forehead against hers smiling when she does.

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

Lana giggles when he flips them over and kisses her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay soo I realized I might not be the best at writing scenes like these, so no one kill me but updates will probably be a little more frequent thanks to my breaks coming up **** hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one. Review please! I love to hear your comments **

Artemis shuts the bedroom door and slumps against it with a cry of pain. She starts to hyperventilate and curls up against the hard wood with a panicked cry. Artemis pounds the floor with her palms before running her hands through her hair and throwing the hair band across the room.

"Get it together girl. You've fallen before."

She wipes the tears from her face before groaning and heaving herself onto her knees. It took everything she had not to cry when Raph started touching her ankle. She slowly crawls to her bed before hoisting herself up and pulling down her leotard. She hops around the room on one foot and changes into loose sweatpants that hang off her hips and a bandeau. She shakes her hair out and sweeps back a few strands before grabbing a loose crop top and a pair of crew socks. She hops back to her bed before fishing around in her drawer and pulling out a bandage wrap. Artemis sits down and expertly wraps the brace around her swelling ankle to let her walk semi normally. She slips the calf sock on to hide the bandage before sighing.

"Ouch."

Artemis slowly stands up and holds back a whimper as she makes her way to her door. Rolling out her ankle a few times she lets all of her weight fall onto her foot testing it's stability. She takes a deep breath before calming her face and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey! You finally came out."

Helen smiles at her from her seat on the counter with her bowl balancing in her lap that has a pair of chopsticks sticking out. She smiles at her sister and uses all of her energy to not wince as she walks to the kitchen. Donnie watches her with a small smile before offering her a bowl. She takes it with a smile before slowly filling it up with the ordered food. Helen pops a piece of chicken into her mouth before sliding off the counter.

"Want something to drink?"

"Just a water please."

Helen pauses at the refrigerator door before getting what she asks. Artemis makes her way around the island and slides onto one of the high chairs next to Donnie.

"Thanks."

Helen nods to her before sweeping her eyes over her sister.

"…I thought you said you were cooking Hel."

"You call your sister Hell?"

"One L. Not two."

Raph chuckles and nods while skillfully using his chopsticks to put food into his mouth. Artemis watches him before rolling her eyes and using her spoon to eat. Helen shuts the refrigerator door before answering he sisters question.

"I can't cook. You know that Arty. But! I can use a phone masterfully."

Donnie laughs and glances at the brunette with a smile. Helen looks at him and blushes before throwing the water to her sister. Artemis easily catches it and twists the cap off before taking a sip.

"So what's the plan tonight kids?"

Donnie looks at Artemis before glancing at Helen who just shrugs.

"Food, movie, drinks, and then I have no idea. I'm not a planner. I go with the flow."

"Yeah okay."

Helen glares at her sister making Artemis smirk before pushing her bowl away.

"I'll get the movie."

She stands quickly before grasping onto the counter for balance. Raph watches her and glances at Helen before putting his bowl down too.

"I'll help. You don't look like ya got good taste."

She sends a pained smirk over her shoulder at him.

"Guess that's why I like you huh?"

Artemis manages a laugh before Raph rolls his eyes and walks away with her. Raph holds his arm out and she takes it carefully trying to make sure Helen doesn't notice.

"…You're being awfully nice."

"Don't get used ta it."

Artemis chuckles and nods before carefully lowering herself in front of the tv. Raph stands beside her and raises a brow ridge when she pats the ground and looks up at him. He grunts before taking his jacket off and throwing it onto the table and sitting beside her. His black jeans fit snugly around his legs, and his shirt clings to his stomach showing some of the definition there. He watches her small hands pull out movies and examine the covers. Her hair is slightly curled and cascades down her back. Her dark blue eyes are focused while her lips are twisted as she stares at the different covers.

"Do you and your brother like horror?"

Raph snaps out of his stare before shrugging.

"I do…Horror though? Really?"

"It's a good cuddle movie."

"I guess. Donnie likes horror too…sort of."

Artemis smiles at Raph and his breath stops. Her eyes are mischevious and her smile revelas her white teeth.

"Evil dead?"

"Right on."

She puts the movie in the DVD player but doesn't play it just yet.

"Want me ta get yer food?"

"No I was done."

Raph raises a brow but doesn't comment. Artemis crawls to the couch and crosses her unhurt ankle under herself before relaxing against the plush couch. Raph smirks and shakes his head before joining her.

"…I should have called."

"Damn straight."

Raph smirks at her before looking at Donnie and Helen walking over. He carefully picks her legs up and lays them across his lap. He knows she's staring at him but he says nothing and she gets comfortable. Donnie sits in the chair on the other side of the couch and Helen plays the movie before sitting on Donnie's lap. Helen smirks at him before getting comfortable. Donnie wraps an arm around her waist and they both watch the screen. A few minutes in Helen glares at her sister and covers her eyes.

"I thought you said she liked horror."

"I never said that…"

Artemis smirks and leans forward to grab Raph's coat. Raph watches her with amusement as she rifles through his pockets looking for something. Normally this would have pissed him off but the face she's making almost makes him laugh. When she finally pulls something out of his pocket she twirls a finger in a personal victory dance before smirking at him. He raises a brow and she flips the phone open to put her number in it. After a few seconds a flash makes him blink and she giggles before finishing what she's doing. Once she's done she throws the phone at his face but he catches it easily. He looks at it and shrugs before texting her his number.

"Use it this time."

He glances up at her before pressing send.

"I just did."

She smiles and looks back at the movie before grimacing.

"Nail guns are the worst. You always know something bad is going to happen."

Raph nods and frowns when something gory happens. Artemis tries to watch the movie but eventually turns her attention to Raph. She watches him silently and smiles to herself. He really is cute. And strong… A scream erupts from the screen and Helen shoots out of Donnie's lap turning the movie off.

"Okay. That's enough of that. Thank you Artemis."

She smirks at her sister before looking back at Raph who's now staring at her. She looks into his golden brown eyes and tilts her head to the side. His stare is intense but she continues to stare back before smiling.

"Want to get a drink?"

Raph raises a brow and she slowly stands before limping to her bedroom. He watches her go before looking at Donnie.

"Did I answer?"

Donnie shrugs and continues to watch Helen before answering.

"Were you really going to say no?"

Helen turns and smiles at him before picking up his jacket.

"You don't have to go if you don't want."

Raph gives her a look before standing and taking his jacket from her and putting it on.

"She's buying."

"Deal."

They all look at Artemis who strides back out into the living room with her purse over her shoulders.

"You comin'?"

Raph nods before leading her to the door. Helen waves to them as they leave before speaking.

"That was not how I thought this was going to turn out."

"Same. It's very surprising."

Donnie smiles at her and she smiles back before starting a new movie and sitting back on his lap. Donnie smiles as she cuddles back onto him and sighs happily.

Raph straddles his bike and looks at Artemis before handing her his helmet. She looks at it before smiling.

"Thanks."

She twists her hair up and slips the helmet on before gingerly getting on the bike.

"Hold on tight."

"Obviously."

He chuckles at her sass before turning his bike on. She wraps her arms around him and he takes off down the street winding in and out of traffic. Her arms are loose around his waist but her fingers dig into his ribs softly letting him know she was still there. He takes a sharp turn and her body slips back so he grabs her hands quickly to keep her from falling off.

"Artemis?"

Her laughter emanates through the com system making him frown. He stops in front of the bar and parks before looking back at her. She slips the helmet off her head before flashing him a smile. He helps her off the bike and she gingerly steps onto the sidewalk. He gets off before leading them inside. The thick air makes him smile and he walks to the table in the back, which he usually sat at. This was the bar Casey and he always went to after their nightly adventures or when he needed to get out of the lair. He'd hide under his coat and hat while his friend joked about something and ordered. This bar was his safe haven. When things at home weren't going well he could escape here…when he wanted to feel less like a freak he could come here.

"I'll get the drinks."

Raph looks down at the brunette before watching her walk to the bar. He sits down and sighs before rubbing his face. The leather is worn on the seat and the table is sticky, but this felt like home. Artemis limps back with two drinks in her hand and holds one of them out.

"Here."

Artemis hands him a beer before gently sitting on the seat. She crosses her legs under herself while she sips on her clear drink.

"What're ya drinkin'?"

She looks up at him from over her cup and smirks.

"…Vodka and sprite."

"Ah..."

He chuckles and she glares at him.

"Don't laugh at me. I like it. I'm not ashamed."

Raph nods and keeps chuckling.

"More power to ya."

He clinks his bottle to her glass and smirks before taking a sip. He watches her do the same before speaking.

"So why'd ya wanna leave?"

She shrugs and looks at him seriously.

"Did you really want to third wheel their date night?"

"Of course not."

"Exactly."

Artemis smirks and takes another sip of her drink before wincing and moving her leg out from under her. Raph watches and frowns.

"Why didn't ya want yer sista ta know you were hurt?"

She looks at him and sips her drink before shrugging.

"I've _been_ hurt."

"My question still stands."

She shrugs and winces as her ankle hits the bottom of the booth.

"What'd ya do?"

Artemis stares at him before answering.

"Old injury…It just acts up."

He doesn't say anything else because of the expression on her face and evasion of an answer. She looks away before taking a big sip of her drink. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Artemis turns and stares at him.

"…Why did you come over tonight?"

He shrugs.

"Donnie asked me to."

Artemis makes a face before shaking her head.

"No offense, but you don't look like the kind of guy to just do something because your brother asked you to."

He smiles and shrugs.

"Maybe you're right."

She laughs and nods.

"I am."

"Oh ya?"

She gives him a smug look.

"I'm a good judge of character."

He chuckles and shakes his head with a smile before finishing his beer.

"Whateva you say princess."

She raises a brow before sipping her drink.

"Princess?"

Raph mentally kicks himself before looking at her.

"Sorry."

She shrugs and sips her drink.

"Don't be. Nothing wrong with being a princess…they get crowns and castles."

He stares at her before letting a smile grace his lips.

"…crowns _are_ a nice touch."

She chuckles and twirls the ice in her drink.

"Mhm. So what's your deal?"

Raph shrugs and leans back in the booth before taking another big gulp of his drink. She watches him and chuckles.

"Alright. I get it. Big, tough guy routine. More power to you."

Raph smirks and shakes his head.

"Alright what's yer deal then?"

Artemis chuckles and shrugs.

"I don't think I have one. I'm just trying to be normal…"

Raph raises a brow.

"Ya don't seem normal."

"Trying was the key word…"

She looks at him seriously and smiles.

"So is Don your only brother?"

Raph blinks before switching topics.

"No. We have two others."

Artemis whistles before taking a sip of her drink.

"Wow. Big family."

"Mhm. What about you?"

"Helen's my only sister."

Raph watches her face fall, but before he can say anything she gets up and goes over to the bar. He watches her limp before scratching at the dirty surface of the table in confusion. When she comes back she runs her hand over the tabletop before sitting down.

"This place is dirty…I like it."

Raph lets out a loud laugh.

"You do? Really?"

"Why not? It's dirty, it's dark, it's sticky. All the makings of a great time."

Raph nods and smirks before holding up his beer.

"Cheers to that."

She clinks her drink with his before laughing. Raph smiles and chuckles before he sips his beer.

Two hours later Artemis throws her head back and laughs as she clutches her stomach. Raph watches and shakes his head as he chuckles.

"That seriously happened?"

"I swear."

Raph lets out a loud laugh before smiling.

"That's ridiculous."

"You're telling me."

She smiles and looks at her phone before sighing.

"We need to get back soon."

"Yer right. We can't leave the love birds alone fer too long."

She laughs and smiles.

"I'm sure Donnie was a perfect gentleman."

Raph nods.

"Always is."

Even though they had been sitting there for a little over two hours they hadn't even finished their two drinks. Raph stands up and helps her up before they make their way to the door.

"You okay with me driving?"

"You're not even close to being tipsy. You're fine."

He nods and helps her back onto the bike. They eventually get back to the brownstone and he pulls up right in front of the stairs. She gets off and takes off the helmet before shaking her hair out.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

She smirks and hands him back the helmet.

"Does this mean you'll actually call this time?"

He smirks at her and shrugs.

"Maybe."

She laughs and walks up the steps backwards.

"You better call me loser."

"Yer the loser princess."

She curtsies and he chuckles while putting on his helmet and taking off down the street. Artemis watches him go with a smile before turning around and walking up the rest of the steps. She opens the door and smiles at Donnie who's grabbing his helmet off the counter.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah the movie just ended."

"Long movie…"

She smirks and walks past Donnie who grabs his folded shirt from the counter. Helen walks back into the room and smiles at him before walking over.

"I'm glad you let me cook for you."

He raises a brow and she laughs.

"Okay, order for you…did you have fun?"

"Of course I did."

He smiles at her and she kisses him chastely on the cheek before leaning back and smiling at him.

"Text me?"

"Of course."

He slips his hand into hers before kissing her knuckles. She smiles and watches him disappear out the door before locking it behind him.

"Well, that was sickeningly cute."

Helen looks back at Artemis before smiling slightly.

"Shut up. _He's_ cute."

Artemis smirks and nods.

"Very."

She stops leaning against her doorway and walks back into the kitchen.

"How was your date?"

"Wasn't a date."

"Fine, your get together."

Artemis shrugs.

"It was fun."

Helen raises a brow before chuckling.

"Just fun?"

Artemis smiles.

"He's a cool guy…quiet, but interesting."

"I got that…He and Donnie seem very different."

"They look very different."

"Well so do we."

Helen looks down at her sister and smiles wryly.

"He likes you."

"We'll see."

Artemis walks off into her room as Helen watches with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later Artemis runs through the dirty alley and bursts through the door into the club. A blonde girl laughs and shakes her head before fixing her hell and yelling after her.

"You're late Artemis!"

"I know!"

Artemis waves and keeps running. She sprints up the stairs and slides into a seat in front of a mirror before putting her bag down. She quickly puts her makeup on and finishes her winged eyeliner before running to the costumes. She goes to grab her usual outfit before it's ripped from her hands.

"Hey!"

Her eyes lock onto her boss who just raises a brow and hands her another outfit.

"I need you to do the Chicago number."

Artemis stares at her boss before looking at the flapper style outfit.

"…short black hair?"

"You got it."

Artemis nods and starts to get changed. She slips the fishnets up her legs before throwing the dress on. She ties her hair back and puts the wig on and straightens it before slipping her shoes on. Her boss glances at her before hiving her thumbs up.

"Looking good. You're on in 5."

Artemis nods and stretches quickly before making her way to the stage.

"Whoa that's new. Is Hannah out?"

Artemis shrugs at Hank the stage director before straightening her dress.

"I love this song, but I don't really know the choreography."

Hank shrugs and ushers girls off the stage.

"Make it up. It's a sexy role. You got this."

Artemis smiles and nods.

"Thanks Hank."

He nods and motions for her to get onto the stage. Artemis walks out in the darkness and gets set on the stage before smiling. The curtains open and the music starts to play and she slowly looks up.

"Come on babe…why don't we paint the town?"

She spins with a smile before continuing.

"And all that jazz."

Artemis continues her dance with a smile and moves seductively around the stage. Other dancers file on and they easily match her dancing. The time flies by and before she knows it she's in the middle of the stage shimmying the last few seconds of the song.

"No I'm no ones wife, oh but I love my life, and all…that….jazz! That jazz!"

Artemis strikes a pose before the crowd erupts in applause. The curtain shuts before she moves and walks off with labored breath. Hank smiles at her before fist bumping her.

"That was great."

She smiles and takes a deep breath before

"Thanks Hank."

He smiles before moving onto the next act. Artemis makes her way back upstairs before sitting in her chair and looking at her reflection. Her makeup is flawless and her hair makes her do a double take. It hadn't been this color in a long time.

"Artemis you're on for the Marilyn number."

She waves to Anthony letting him know she had heard him.

"Okay."

She slips the black hair off before throwing the blonde wig on. She smiles and throws on bright red lipstick before making a fake mole. She walks to the outfits and changes into a white corset top with rhinestone-studded breasts. The bottom half of her outfit has feathers on the edges that hang down the back nearly touching her knees. She gets one of the stage hands to tighten her into it before slipping the white stockings up to attach to her garter bely. She slips white heels on before warming up. As she walks back out into the room she catches her reflection in the mirror. Artemis frowns and smooth's her front out before sucking in her stomach.

"Ugh."

"Artemis 5 minute warning."

She nods and fixes her wig before checking her phone. Before heading downstairs she lets Helen know she's at the club and that she'll be done soon. She quickly heads up to the scaffolding above the stage before sitting onto the swing.

"Ready?"

She nods to Anthony and he slowly lowers her down. Artemis gets ready and keeps her eyes closed until she's posed above the heads of the crowd.

"The French are glad to die for love…"

She smiles and crosses her legs on the swing before flipping down and hanging above the patrons by just one leg. The crowd cheers as she continues.

"They delight in fighting duels…"

She's lowered down even more and flips off the swing and onto a table gracefully. She looks at the crowd and moves through her choreography expertly.

"But I prefer a man who lives and gives…expensive jewels."

She crouches and smirks at the young man siting at the table. She stands and spins before pulling out a string of fake diamonds from her bust. She continues to dance around before falling into the arms of the male dancers. They carry her to the stage and continue to dance as they offer her more jewels.

"Talk to me Harry Winston! Tell me all about it!"

Artemis smiles and enjoys herself as she performs. They throw her into the air as she continues and twists a string of diamonds down her arm before continuing.

"Diamonds! Are a girls, best, friend."

She slips out of their hands and dances to the edge of the stage before front flipping and landing with one leg bent and the other straight. She smiles at the crowd and they all erupt with applause before two of the male dancers help her up. She winces before walking backstage and to the changing room.

A few minutes before Artemis came down from the ceiling Helen led Donnie and Raph into the club. Raph looks around at all the men and the skimpy dressed waitresses.

"…nice place."

Helen shrugs.

"It pays the bills. Besides, Arty usually wears pretty conservative outfits during her routines."

Raph nods and follows them before sitting at a small table towards the middle.

"Thanks Colleen."

The brunette waitress smiles at her before walking off. Raph continues to look around and shakes his head.

"Does she know we're here?"

"No. I didn't think we'd be able to get here so early so I didn't let her know…I wonder if we missed all the acts."

"I doubt it. People are still milling about."

"Milling?"

Helen chuckles at Donnie's words and leans into him. He smiles and wraps an arm around her making Raph look away and to the stage. The lights dim and both Donnie and Raph sense someone above them. The music starts to play and he has to keep his mouth from falling open. Artemis looked stunning. Her outfit hugged her body perfectly and her singing lit up the room. Before he knows it she's swinging from one leg and flips onto a table a few feet away from them.

"Wow."

"Ow ow!"

Helen smiles and claps for her sister while Donnie looks on in shock as well. They watch her performance in silence before they all stand and clap for her as she flips and smiles at the crowd. Raph smiles slightly before looking at Helen.

"She's amazin."

Helen smiles and nods.

"You should tell her that."

Helen winks at Raph before texting Artemis that they'd meet her outside. As they wait on the curb Raph watches the men pour out of the club. He frowns at them and crosses his arms over his chest looking around for Artemis. He wished she didn't have to work in a place like this. She was so talented. She needed to be on a huge stage singing, not in a back alley burlesque club.

"Hey!"

Raph looks up and smiles slightly as Artemis walks over to them wearing leggings and a long red shirt that hangs off her shoulder. She has combat boots on and her hair is pulled back to show off her face. Most of her heavy makeup was gone, but her eyes were still perfectly made up. Helen claps and hugs her.

"We saw your last number!"

Artemis blinks as Helen's arms wind around her shoulders and looks at Donnie and Raph in surprise.

"What?"

Helen leans back smiles at her before looking at Raph.

"You saw the diamonds performance?"

"Ya. You were pretty good kid."

She makes a face before looking at him.

"Pretty good? I'm the best in there! That's why I get the Marilyn number."

"I'm sure that's just what ya tell yerself."

Raph chuckles at how red her face gets and crosses his arms.

"Calm down half pint. You were great."

She smiles to herself before nodding.

"Thank you. I know."

He smirks and looks at the other two. Artemis does the same before groaning when her stomach rumbles.

"Dinner?"

"Yes! Please. I'm starving."

Donnie smiles and nods.

"There's a great pizza place around the block."

"Pizza!"

Helen makes the touchdown motion before grabbing Donnie's hand and pulling him down the street. Raph chuckles and watches her before slowly walking behind them with Artemis.

"She really must be hungry."

Artemis nods.

"Yeah she gets this way whenever she is."

"Crazy?"

"Yep."

Artemis smirks at him and he smirks back.

"Ya know, you never did call me."

"What? We text almost every day."

"That's not calling Raph."

She smiles and pushes his shoulder jokingly.

"But seriously. I like you…you like me, I think, so this is me asking you on a date."

"Yer askin me out?"

He looks at her surprised and she nods.

"If you're not going to grow a pair, then I will."

Raph smirks at her before nodding.

"Alright. When and where princess?"

She pauses and smiles.

"How about tomorrow night at the bar. You pick me up, and I'll show you a great time."

Raph laughs and nods.

"Okay. It's a date."

She nods and smiles before walking into the pizza parlor as he holds the door open. Raph watches her go with a smirk before following her in.

A few miles away Leo jumps from one building to another before slowing down in the shadows to stare. Lana moves through her katas smoothly on her roof with some music playing in the background. The lights she had installed on the edge of the roof light up the floor so she can see what she's doing. Leo jumps the gap and walks towards her before kneeling in the shadows on the top of her building. Lana jumps and kicks before landing smoothly and rolling to her back to gracefully jump back up. Leo smiles at her precision and notices she's fixed her foot placement. She flips and raises one foot before smirking.

"I know you're there Leo."

"No you don't."

She laughs and puts her leg down before looking at where he's kneeling. Leo smiles and stands before walking to her.

"Who taught you to be so perceptive of your surroundings?"

Lana smirks and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Some boring guy I think. Can't even remember his name."

Leo frowns and wraps his arms around her before kissing her passionately. Lana smiles and kisses him back before letting him lean back.

"Boring my ass…"

Lana giggles before stepping away and grabbing her shirt from the ground. She's dressed in leggings and a purple sports bra. She throws the sheer off the shoulder white shirt on before slipping her hand in his and leading him down stairs.

"Have you eaten?"

"No. Have you?"

"No."

Lana looks at him in surprise.

"Really? Mikey didn't order pizza or something?"

"Maybe. It's just him and Lexi in the lair. Splinter left for his monthly retreat this morning."

"Oh right I forgot about that."

"He was excited to see the Ancient One."

Lana nods and smiles back at him before carefully walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"One of these days I'm going to have to meet him."

"One day."

She nods and grabs a water for herself.

"Well we can go get pizza if you want?"

She makes a face and looks at him while leaning on the counter.

"Do you want pizza?"

"I'll eat anything."

She smiles at him before grabbing her phone and walking past him to sit on the couch. Leo smiles at her before walking over and grabbing the remote. He sits on the other end of the couch and doesn't even flinch when she puts her legs across his lap.

"I want Chinese."

"Sounds good."

"You want your usual?"

He nods and she dials the number she memorized years ago. After she orders and puts the phone down she flips her position so her head is in his lap. He instinctively puts on hand on her arm and rubs the smooth skin there before handing her the remote. She smiles at him and flips through the channels before landing on the hockey game. Her face lights up and she sets the remote on the ground.

"Yes! I thought I missed this."

She cheers for the Rangers as they score and claps happily. Leo watches her with a smile before focusing his attention to the game again. After a while the doorbell rings she stands up and walks to the kitchen to grab her wallet before disappearing downstairs. Leo gets up and grabs napkins and plates for them before sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Lana comes back up the stairs with a huge brown bag.

"Is that all for us?"

"No I invited my other boyfriends to come and share."

Leo raises a brow making her laugh.

"I'm kidding. I just ordered the usual, and usually there's five or more of us...but this way we don't have to fight Mikey for the chicken."

Leo laughs and nods before taking the bag from her when she sits down. She eagerly opens the bag and pulls out the containers.

"It's a good thing I'm hungry."

Leo chuckles before grabbing a pair of chopsticks. Lana grumbles at him before taking the fork he grabbed for her.

"I hate those stupid wooden sticks."

"That's just because you stink at using them."

"I can take handle a katana, but I can't use chopsticks. Ironic I think."

He smiles and easily grabs a piece of sushi and puts it into his mouth. Lana glares at him before twisting her fork in the noodles and fishing it into her mouth. She loudly slurps a loose noodle between her lips before smiling and chewing it. Leo looks at her in mock disgust before shaking his head.

"You're worse than Mikey."

"Hey! I think we're pretty much equal."

She smirks at him and he rolls his eyes before going back to his sushi. Lana looks at the food in front of her and grins deviously. She picks up a piece of Szechuan chicken between her fingers before looking at Leo.

"Heads up!"

She throws it up into the air towards him and Leo easily slips and grabs it from the air with his mouth and chews it with a smug grin. She frowns and grumbles before going back to her food.

"…I hate you."

Leo laughs out loud before shaking his head.

"Your turn."

She smiles and rolls backwards before popping up on her feet. She smiles and opens her mouth getting ready for his throw. Leo carefully aims and tosses a piece of sushi at her. Lana moves to catch it, but it ends up splattering against her forehead. Leo's eyes go wide as Lana slowly pulls the fish and rice off her face. She looks at her hand before glaring at him.

"Lana-"

"You're an expert in ninjitsu…and you can't even aim correctly."

He goes to say something but she lunges at him and he catches her in surprise. She wrestles him before rolling him over and sitting on his shell. She crosses her legs under herself and grabs her food before happily eating. Leo crosses his arms under his chin with a laugh.

"I'm sorry."

"Mhm."

She smirks and keeps eating.

"Lana-"

"You lost and this is your punishment."

Leo twists his head and looks at her with a smirk.

"You know I could easily roll you off of me."

"But you won't. I'm fragile."

Leo huffs and starts to move making her hold onto the edges before tapping his shell.

"Alright, alright, calm down."

She slides off of him, but leans against his side while continuing to eat her food. Leo turns and lies on his side with her leaning against his plastron. He smiles before picking up his chopsticks and continuing to eat his sushi. She smiles at the comfortable position.

"…this is delicious."

"Always is."

She nods with a small smile.

"So where are Don and Raph?"

Leo shrugs.

"They went out."

"Oh? With April?"

"No, this new girl Don met."

"You let your brothers go out without first meeting the girl?"

Leo rolls his eyes.

"I'm not that much of a control freak."

"Yes you are."

She looks at him pointedly before smirking.

"Apparently she's nice, at least that's what Mikey and Lexi told me."

Lana nods before taking another bite.

"So Raph is third wheeling?"

"No she has a sister…"

Lana stops eating and looks at Leo.

"A sister? I wonder what she's like…"

"I have no idea. Lexi said Raph already knew her though so I guess they're friends."

"But you don't know them?"

"No. I'm sure I'll meet them when the time's right."

She nods before focusing on her chicken.

"…have you noticed Raph's been acting weird lately?"

Leo stops eating and sits up.

"In what way?"

Lana shrugs and looks at him.

"He's just been moodier…and quieter."

"Those two things don't usually go together."

"Which is why I'm asking."

Leo shrugs and frowns thinking about how Raph had been acting during training.

"If it's serious I'm sure he'll mention it soon…but until then I wouldn't worry."

Lana nods and picks her fork back up.

"…okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the awesome reviews last time guys! Hope you enjoy this next installment **** let me know what you're thinking about the characters and the story so far. Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving (if you celebrate)! **

The next day Raph grumbles as he rummages through the clothes Lana had bought them at the mall. Lana and Lexi sit on the bed with their legs crossed under them selves with amused expressions on their faces.

"Raph?"

"Ya?"

"What're you doing?"

"Gotta pick an outfit."

Lana smirks and looks at Lexi before they both stand and walk over to the closet. Lexi pats his shoulder before picking out a pair of dark wash jeans, a red button down and a leather jacket. He eyes them before accepting the clothes into his arms. Lana hands him a pair of boxers and white wife beater making his face turn red slightly.

"I can pick out my own boxers Lana."

She laughs and shakes her head.

"Sure you can. Go change."

He grumbles before walking into the bathroom connected to the spare room. Lana watches him go before returning to her position on the bed. Lexi follows and lies on her stomach next to her friend.

"What's up?"

Lana sighs and shrugs.

"He's going on a _date_."

Lexi laughs.

"So? We go on dates."

Lana shrugs and nods.

"You're right. It's just, I don't know, I just wish I knew the girl."

Lexi props her head up on her hands and looks at her friend seriously.

"If she's anything like her sister then I'm sure she's great. Raph has a good sense about people."

"I know, I know, I'm just-"

"Way overprotective?"

Lana glares halfheartedly at her before nodding.

"…I guess you could call it that."

Lexi giggles before patting her friend's stomach and smiling. Raph opens the door and pulls at his shirt before looking up at them.

"Perfect. You look great."

"She won't know what hit her."

Raph rolls his eyes but smiles slightly.

"What time are you supposed to pick her up?"

"Ten. That's when she gets off tonight."

Lexi smiles and sits up.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"No. She won't tell me…I hope I'm not underdressed or anythin."

Lana shakes her head.

"I'm sure you're fine Raph."

Lexi smiles at him before standing.

"Well Mikey should be here any minute so I'm going to go downstairs. Hope your date goes well. I expect details when I see you."

She points at him and he chuckles before nodding. Lana shakes her head with a smile as they both watch her walk out of the room.

"She's a crazy one."

"Ya she is. Mikey has his hands full."

"They both have their hands full."

Lana smiles and looks back at him.

"So this girl…"

"Lana-"

"I'm just curious about her!"

"She's a girl. The sister of Donnie's girl."

"Sounds interesting…what does she do?"

"Sings and dances."

"Interesting."

Raph rolls his eyes and puts the leather jacket on before throwing some combat boots on.

"You'll meet her soon enough."

Lana sighs before nodding.

"I know."

He ruffles her hair and she swats at his hand.

"Go have fun you stupid head."

"Yeah I will."

She watches him go before cleaning up the room and walking downstairs to her own bedroom. She throws on her sneakers and walks back out with her phone. Mikey smiles up at her from the couch and she smiles back.

"Wanna watch a movie with us dudette?"

"Nah I'm going to go for a run. Thanks though."

Mikey nods and Lexi looks at her.

"Bring your phone."

"Yes mom."

Lexi sticks her tongue out before smiling and snuggling into the embrace of her green boyfriend. Mikey smiles and places his chin on the top of her head before starting the movie. Lana puts her headphones on and starts her playlist before walking out the door and running down the street.

Raph sits on his bike and fumbles with his helmet before rolling his eyes and putting it on. He quickly sends Artemis a text before driving over to the bar. Soon after he's parking on the side of the street before he gets off and walks inside.

"Hey Raph!"

Raph looks over at Helen who's smiling as she dries a glass behind the bar.

"Hey Helen."

He goes and sits at one of the stools in between a few other patrons.

"You here alone?"

"For now. I'm pickin Artemis up."

Helen stops what she's doing and looks at him in surprise.

"…you finally asked her out?""

"No."

Helen smirks and chuckles.

"Oh okay…Donnie didn't mention anything about a date."

Raph nods.

"I didn't tell him."

She quirks a brow before nodding.

"Well I don't expect you two to share everything."

She picks up another wet glass and Raph watches her.

"Do you and Artemis share everythin?"

Helen scoffs and shakes her head.

"No. Clearly. We are super close though."

He nods and chuckles.

"She just finished up her set so she should be out soon. Do you know where you're going?"

"Not a clue. She won't tell me."

Helen nods with a smile.

"That's very like her. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to you."

"That doesn't make me feel any betta."

She laughs and nods.

"I understand."

Raph smiles and rests his head on his head.

"Are you seeing Donnie tonight?'

"We didn't have anything planned, and I have work right after I finish these glasses."

"Wow. You and yer sista work a ton."

She nods before putting the dry glasses under the bar.

"We have to. We save up for when we have class."

He nods and makes a mental note to ask about that later.

"Ready to go?"

He turns and sees Artemis dressed in white cut off shorts and a royal blue tank top with an American flag on it. She has black converse on and her hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail. The blonde tips at the end land in the middle of her shoulder blades and her makeup is a simple cat eye.

"Uh yeah."

"Have fun you two."

She flashes a smile and Helen before nodding.

"Thanks sis."

Artemis waves to her before throwing her cross body purse over herself. Raph stands and they both walk out of the bar.

"So where we goin?"

"It's a secret."

"What?"

He chuckles as he hands her a helmet.

"I'll give you directions and you follow…unless you let me drive?"

"No way."

"It's because I'm a-"

"You bein a girl has nothing to do with it. I don't think ya have a motorcycle license."

She shrugs.

"…it was worth a try."

She smirks and shrugs.

"Take a left at Capital."

He nods and gets on the bike before helping her on.

"Ready?"

She wraps her arms around him and nods into his back. He takes off into the street and turns when she tells him to. After about 20 minutes she tells him to pull over and park. Raph does as she says and stares out at where he brought them.

"…Coney Island?"

"Yep!"

She hops off the bike and hands him her helmet. Her smile lights up her face making Raph smile too. Raph takes off his helmet and ties them both down on his bike. She grabs his arm and pulls him towards the entrance. Raph looks at all the lights and the people running around them.

"Have you ever been here?"

"No."

"Really? This is my favorite place, ever since I moved here."

Raph looks down at her.

"Where'd you move from? I know Helen said it was the south."

She smiles and stops in front of one of the booths.

"I'll tell you if you win me that tiger."

Raph looks at what she's pointing to and smirks.

"Really?"

"Really really."

Raph smirks before handing the man a bill and receiving three balls.

"How many do I need ta hit?"

"All of them to win."

Raph nods and looks at Artemis before throwing the balls and hitting all of the bottles and knocking them down. The attendant looks stunned before pulling the tiger down and handing it to him. Raph looks at it awkwardly before handing it to Artemis. She smiles and hugs it to her chest.

"Ahh thank you!"

He smiles slightly and follows after her as she runs to another building. Raph pulls open the door and follows after her as she runs to the game that's flashing with lights.

"My turn."

She smooth's out a bill before sliding it into the slot. She pulls Raph up next to her before picking a song and a setting.

"Uh-"

"It's Dance Dance Revolution. Have you ever played?"

Raph glances at her nervously.

"No."

"Well just follow the steps on the screen. It's not that hard."

Raph looks at her like she's crazy.

"For you! Yer a dancer!"

"So? You look light on your feet."

She winks at him with a smile before pressing play. Raph looks at the screen and groans before starting to move. He tries to follow Artemis, but she moves naturally and flows from step to step. His ninjitsu training helps him keep up with her to a degree but her feet move so fast and she spins a couple times for flair.

"Now yer just showin off."

"You bet I am."

She laughs and does some intricate foot work before smiling and putting her hands on her hips and taking a deep breath when the song finishes.

"That was fun. Too bad I don't get a cute toy for you."

"The night's still young."

She looks at him in surprise before nodding enthusiastically. They walk through the park and enjoy a couple rides before they buy some food and sit down at one of the tables.

"I still have to get you a stuffed animal."

"Nah ya don't."

"Uh yes I do. It's only fair."

He chuckles before taking a bite of his hot dog. She watches him with a smile before eating her corn dog. She enjoys the flavor before looking at the deep fried hot dog on a stick.

"Corn dogs are by far the best of the hot dog variety."

Raph shakes his head.

"No way."

"Uh yes way. The bun is deep fried around the meaty goodness. And it has a stick."

Raph laughs.

"Alright fine, the stick is the deal breaker. Ya win."

Artemis shakes her hands in the air in celebration before finishing her food. Raph shakes his head before pushing his fries towards her. She smiles and starts to eat them happily.

"So are you having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I knew you would."

Raph smirks and takes a few of his fries.

"You never did tell me where ya from."

She stops eating and makes a face.

"…I'm from Boston."

"Boston?"

She nods and bites into another fry.

"But Helen said-"

"Helen _is_ from the south…I'm not."

Raph looks confused before she explains.

"We're half sisters…my mom married her dad then had her."

Raph nods before finishing the fries.

"That's cool…so you weren't in Boston long?"

"No only a couple years before we moved to Jersey and my mom married her dad, got pregnant, had her, and now we're here."

"…you're the older sister?"

"Yes."

She smiles and shrugs.

"Everyone thinks Helen is older. Oh well."

Raph smiles briefly before nodding.

"I don't think anyone has eva thought I was the olda son."

"Really? Does your older brother just ooze olderness?"

"Olderness?"

"It's not a word, I'm aware, just roll with it."

He chuckles and nods.

"Okay. Ya basically. He's stuffy and borin but he's _the_ older brother."

She chuckles.

"_The_ older brother? What does that even mean?"

"He's just the perfect son. Always has been."

She frowns.

"Rough. At least you don't have all the expectations I'm sure he does."

Raph nods.

"That's true…"

Artemis watches his face and frowns when he looks serious.

"Let's go and play some games."

She smiles at him before standing and throwing the food away. He slowly stands and watches her prance around. She was so light on her feet. Artemis flips her hair over her shoulder before holding out her hand with a smile. Raph looks at it before grasping it in his own and letting her lead him through the crowds. Her grip is tight and her hands are warm as she winds him through the crowds. They end up stopping at a booth and Artemis quickly sits down. She pats the stool next to her before paying the attendant.

"Ready to lose?"

"Not today."

He smirks and lines his gun up while she does the same. They both get ready to shoot and the water suddenly shoots out as the buzzer sounds. Artemis's balloon starts filling up and Raph grumbles angrily as he hits the target perfectly but the balloon does nothing. Artemis giggles before her balloon pops and she spins happily on the stool.

"I win!"

"My thing didn't work!"

She smirks at him and nods before pointing to a stuffed animal hanging. The attendant hands her a stuffed turtle and she looks at it happily.

"Here you go."

Raph takes it and looks at the stuffed sea turtle.

"…you cheated."

"No..."

"Yes."

"…Maybe."

She winks at him before standing up and looking around.

"I want to go on the beach."

Raph looks at her before nodding.

"Okay."

She smiles and leads them out of the park before they walk down the stairs and step onto the sand. Artemis quickly slips her converse off before running closer to the water. Raph follows and watches as she steps into the wake. She laughs as she runs through the waves and smiles at him. He watches her from the dry sand with his arms crossed over his chest. She frowns and crosses her arms over her chest to mock him.

"Scared of the water?"

"No."

"Then come on!"

Raph makes a face before rolling his eyes and slipping his boots and jacket off. He rolls his pants up before stepping onto the wet sand. Artemis looks at his face before grabbing his hand and pulling him farther in. She kicks the water and Raph smirks before walking out further and throwing some water at her. She stiffens when it hits her and looks at him before running and jumping onto him. They fall into the water and sand getting them both wet. The waves roll over them and she laughs before looking up at him.

"Good catch."

"Yer nuts."

She nods with a smile before ruffling his wet hair and rolling off of his chest. She stands and walks towards the dry sand. Raph sits up and slowly stands before walking towards her.

"I won by the way."

"Is everythin a competition ta you?"

"Not always, but I just like to think I can beat you at something."

She smiles at him and crosses her arms over her chest. Raph looks at her and smirks.

"You beat me at dancing."

"That wasn't a fair competition."

"Was jumping on me fair?"

"Of course."

He smirks and she smirks back before sitting on the sand. Raph sits beside her and they watch the lights from the amusement park reflect off the surf.

"…so did you actually have fun?"

"Yeah, I did."

He looks at her and she smiles at him.

"I'm glad…I love this place."

"Why?"

"Just makes me happy whenever I come here."

He looks at her and sees her face fall for a second before it's replaced with a smile.

"Tell me more about your brothers."

He looks at her and nods.

"Well ya know Donnie, and Mikey?"

"Yeah I saw him briefly. Had some pretty red head with him."

Raph smiles and nods.

"Ya that's Lexi. She's great."

"Is she Mikey's girlfriend?"

"Pretty much. I dunno if they've said it out loud, but they're inseparable."

She smiles.

"That's cute."

He nods and looks at her.

"Now which one is your older brother?"

"That's Leo."

"Leo…what's that short for?"

"Leonardo."

She shrugs before making a face.

"…are all of you named after Renaissance artists?"

"Yep."

"So Mikey is Michelangelo?"

"Yep."

"That's awesome. Your mom and dad must be so cool."

"No mom. Just a dad."

"Single dad with four sons? I applaud him."

Raph smirks.

"Ya we were a lot to handle, but he did a great job."

"I'll say."

He looks at her and she blushes before smiling shyly. Raph wraps and arm around her shoulders making her lean onto him. He feels her warm skin press against his side ad looks down at her.

"…thanks fer askin me out."

"Do you consider this a date?"

"Course. What else would it be?"

He looks at her curiously and she shrugs.

"I don't know."

"It's a date. And I'm askin you out next time."

"Next time? Who says I want there to be a next time?"

She looks at him with a smirk and he shakes his head.

"Okay fine. I won't ask ya out."

"Good."

"Fine."

They sit in silence for a few moments before she shifts and lays her head onto his shoulder. He tightens his hold around her waist and she closes her eyes.

"…you better ask me out again."

He laughs and she smirks before enjoying the feeling of his chest rumbling under her.

"Want ta go out sometime?"

She fakes a gasp and looks at him.

"Why, this is so unexpected."

"Smart ass."

He smirks down at her and she shrugs.

"I've been called worse."

"By who? I'll kick their ass."

She smiles sadly and shakes her head.

"I can take care of myself."

"I believe ya…but I'll still kick their asses."

They sit in silence again for a few more minutes before she slowly untangles herself from him and stands. She wipes the sand from her damp shorts and legs before shaking her hands.

"Love the beach, hate the sand."

He nods and easily stands before wiping off his jeans. Artemis looks up at him and actually realizes how tall he is. Easily 6'2.

"You're tall."

"Thanks."

"I don't know if that was a compliment."

He shrugs.

"I'm going to take it as one."

She laughs and nods before taking his hand and walking to the parking lot. Her other hand carries her shoes and stuffed animal while she twines her fingers with his. Raph stares at her and can't keep a smile from his face especially when he looks down at the turtle in his other hand. When they get to the bike he helps her with the helmet and smirks at how it falls a little farther down than it should.

"It's too big."

"Yer head is too small."

"Shut up! My head is the perfect size."

"Yer right."

She blushes and lowers her eyes to the ground before Raph puts his helmet on. She stares at him and notices how his arms flex and how his eyes take in everything around them before he moves. She sits behind him when he gets on and wraps her arms around him tightly. Raph backs up and they take off down the streets. Artemis smiles at the world rushing around her and leans back a little to feel the wind rush into her face.

"You okay?"

"Perfect."

"Hold on."

"I won't fall off."

He chuckles and she smiles at the rumbling in his chest. They turn a few more times before he slows down and parks out front of her apartment. Artemis easily gets off and smiles at him before handing him the helmet. Raph gets off too and pulls the stuffed tiger out of the pocket on the side of his bike and walks her to the door. She smiles as he helps her up the stairs and they stop right in front of the door. He watches as she looks at the ground before slowly looking up at him.

"…I'm glad you said yes."

"I'm glad ya asked."

She smiles at him before she puts her hands on his chest and lifts onto her toes. She stares into his eyes with the same smile before kissing him. Raph stands there in surprise before she chuckles and takes his arms and wraps them around her waist. Raph chuckles too before shutting his eyes and kissing her back. He grabs her waist with one hand before using his other to cup the back of her head. She sighs into the kiss and opens her mouth a little more letting his tongue brush against hers. Artemis moans into his mouth and grips onto his shirt tightly. After a few moments they part slowly and she slowly opens her eyes to look up at him.

"…wow."

"You can say that again."

She smiles and kisses his cheek quickly before unwinding from his arms and getting down off her toes. She squeezes his hand before unlocking the door and stepping into the doorway. He watches her go and smiles slightly.

"You better call me."

"I will."

"You always seem to say that before you don't call."

He looks at her seriously and nods.

"I'll call you. I promise."

"Good."

She waves her stuffed tiger at him before shutting the door. He smiles and pulls out his phone before dialing and walking down the steps to his bike.

"Hello?"

"Ya want to go out next week?"

There's a pause on the line and he waits but the sound of the window opening makes him look over.

"Yes."

She smiles at him and he smirks back before looking over as the other window is opened. Helen sticks her head out and looks at them pointedly.

"Ya'll are cute, but go home Raph. I need to be in bed in the next hour, and she's going to need an hour to tell me all about your date."

"Helen!"

"Artemis!"

Helen chuckles and smiles at her sister before waving at Raph.

"Goodnight Raph."

"Night Helen."

She shuts the window and shuts the curtains making Artemis sigh.

"The answer is yes though. I'll see you soon?"

He nods and she disappears back into her apartment with a smile. Raph shakes his head with a smile before hanging up his phone and walking back to his bike.


	11. Chapter 11

"All that gore was unnecessary."

"Yep."

"I actually felt queasy..."

Raph frowns and looks at the girl walking beside him. Her face was pale and she was sweating slightly. Artemis shakes her head and pulls on his hand making them both stop walking. She shuts her eyes and stands still in the middle of the sidewalk causing people to sidestep her. Raph turns and puts his hands on her shoulders before bending down and looking at her face.

"Artemis?"

She holds up a hand before shaking her head.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I almost puked."

Raph's eyes go wide before he looks around and tells her to stay there. Artemis does as he says and leans against the brick wall taking a few deep breaths to keep herself from puking. Raph runs back over carrying a bottle of soda and places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Here."

She opens her eyes and looks at the bottle.

"Ginger Ale?"

"It'll settle yer stomach."

She nods before opening it and taking a small sip of the bubbly liquid.

"Thank you."

He nods and watches as her face gets a little more color in it.

"I thought you liked horror movies."

"I do, but only at home. I can't watch them in theatres."

Raph looks at her incredulously.

"_You_ chose the movie."

She winces and shrugs.

"…I didn't think it would be that bad."

He chuckle before shaking his head.

"Yer ridiculous."

"I've been told."

She smirks at him halfheartedly before he slowly leads them to a park bench across the street. She sits down and smiles when Raph wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. Raph glances down at her before getting comfortable and staring at the people walking by.

"Sorry about getting up in the middle of the movie."

Raph shrugs.

"No problem. Wouldn't want ya ta puke on me."

She chuckles.

"Hey give me some credit, I would have at least tried to turn the other way."

Raph chuckles and shakes his head.

"Thanks."

She nods and continues to sip her drink.

"I feel better."

"Good."

He rubs her shoulder comfortingly and smiles when Artemis puts her head on his shoulder.

"It's so weird being here at night."

"Hm?"

"Everything just looks so different."

He nods before looking back down at her.

"You hungry?"

"A little."

He smiles and takes her hand before leading her through the park. She grips his hand tightly and looks around at the different people walking around. As they turn down the street she looks at Raph and smiles. He was so cute. And strong. He sweeps the street with his eyes before having them cross. As they do she glances at their hands twined together and notices how his swamps hers. His calloused fingers easily envelope hers making her frown. She wasn't that small of a person, but he made her feel tiny.

"What's wrong?"

She looks up at him and sees him staring at her.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?"

She nods before they walk into a restaurant. Raph waves to the guy behind the counter before sitting in a booth in the back.

"What about me?"

"It's dumb."

She smiles and picks up one of the menus before looking through the options.

"What's good?"

"Everything."

"Alright. You can order then."

He chuckles and watches her for a few seconds before looking at the waiter.

"Hey Lee. Can I get the usual?"

"Yeah Raph I'll tell my dad."

He nods and looks back at Artemis who just stares.

"You know the people who own this place?"

"Uh yeah, it's a long story."

She nods before putting the menu down and smiles up at him.

"There's a lot I don't know about you."

"Yeah."

She studies him and tilts her head at his simple response.

"You don't talk about yourself a lot."

"Should I?"

"Yes."

He stares at her before answering.

"I'm not much of a talker."

"I can tell."

She smiles jokingly before taking a sip of her water. He eyes her before shrugging.

"You aren't either though."

Artemis raises a brow.

"What do you mean? I talk all the time."

"Yeah, but not about yerself. Ya talk about everythin else."

She nods slowly with a weird look on her face. Raph sighs and mentally curses himself.

"I didn't-"

"No you're fine. You're not wrong."

He nods slowly.

"Okay."

She smiles briefly before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. He watches her go before rubbing his face in frustration.

"She's pretty."

He looks up and sees a smiling Lee as he puts the food down.

"Ya she's great."

"She your girlfriend?"

"No."

Lee nods and smiles down at him.

"Well, if I was you I'd get her locked down. She's pretty, seems nice, and if she can put up with you then she must be special."

Raph chuckles.

"Thanks Lee."

"Anytime Raph. Tell the others I say hi."

Raph nods and watches him walk off as Artemis comes back. She looks at all the food and sits down with smile.

"Wow this looks great."

"Tastes even betta."

He sucks a noodle into his mouth and she cracks up at him.

"You're gross."

"You like it."

She smiles and pulls the plate with the spicy chicken on it to her before grabbing a fork. He watches her dig in and watches as she smiles at the taste.

"Oh my gosh."

"Right? If there's one thing I know, it's food and bikes."

She chuckles.

"That's two things, but I'm sure you know a lot more than that."

"Nah I leave that to Donnie."

She shrugs.

"Well Don is a genius. Not everyone can be a genius. You're good at other things."

Raph shrugs.

"…I'm strong."

Artemis looks at him seriously and nods slowly.

"Yes. You are. You're also smart, caring, and loyal."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do. I'm all knowing."

She giggles and takes a bite of her food to diffuse the tension. She could tell this topic was making him uncomfortable by the way he played with his chopsticks.

"Sure ya are."

She glances up at him with a special smile before switching topics.

"So…bikes?"

He smiles and launches into a long talk about this bike he built when he was twelve. Artemis stops eating and stares at him as he goes into more detail about this one bike. She smiles and realizes this was the longest they had talked about one topic ever. She puts her elbows on the table and leans onto it before continuing to listen. His voice was so deep and the heavy accent was harsh but beautiful. She could listen to him talk for hours.

"I still have it."

"I'd love to see."

He looks at her before nodding.

"…I'll show it to you one day."

His tone makes her look at him seriously. She smiles sincerely before nodding happily.

"Can't wait."

He stares at her before letting a small smile grace his lips.

A few days go by but Raph and Artemis spend them texting or talking on the phone almost every minute.

"Are ya workin tonight?"

"Yeah, but I have a long weekend this week."

"You free?"

"Absolutely. Helen is too. Make sure you tell Donnie."

Raph chuckles.

"Alright I will."

Raph walks through their home and goes to the fridge to get a drink. Lexi and Lana wave to him and he nods back before continuing his conversation. Lexi smiles as she watches him before picking up Mittens and rubbing between his ears. The small cat purrs and licks Lexi's fingers with her rough tongue.

"He's falling hard."

"He'll never admit it."

Lexi shrugs.

"Some girls pull your feelings out of you slowly, and some yank your feelings out of you all at once."

Lana gives her a look.

"In a good way!"

Lana laughs and stands before putting her dishes in the sink.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Leo."

"Oh…okay."

"I have an idea."

Lana smirks and walks off towards the stairs with Lexi in tow. She gently puts Mittens down and watches her run off to do something else. Lana watches the cute cat wander off before looking at Lexi.

"Is Mikey here?"

"No he's working. Should be home soon though."

Lana nods and watches her friend walk up the stairs towards his room.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a nap."

She raises a brow.

"His room will be messy."

Lexi laughs and nods.

"I know…I've never seen it before he's had time to clean up."

Lexi smiles and disappears into the room making Lana chuckle. She gently pushes the door to Leo's room open further before shutting it and walking in. She looks around the dimly lit space before smiling when she sees him in the corner meditating. The candles surrounding him send shadows all over the walls but Lana doesn't say anything. She walks over to the bed and climbs onto the soft surface and sighs into the pillows. She closes her eyes and relaxes as she waits for him to finish. After a few minutes she slowly falls asleep and curls up on the bed. Leo's eyes open after another hour and he blinks at seeing Lana still on his bed. He slowly stands and watches her snuggle into the covers. He walks over and gently takes off his katanas and pads before slipping onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her. She sighs and twists in his arms before snuggling into his embrace. Leo smiles and kisses the top of her head before resting his chin on top of her hair.

"…I didn't want to interrupt you."

"You didn't."

Her eyes open and she looks up at him tiredly.

"You sure?"

"Of course. You've been asleep for an hour."

"Shit."

She looks at her watch and goes to move but Leo holds her to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to do-"

"No."

He smiles and kisses her before getting comfortable.

"…Are you and your brothers busy this weekend?"

Leo thinks and shakes his head.

"No. We don't have any plans I don't think."

"Good. I'm going to take Friday off and we're all going to do something fun."

"Like what?"

She shrugs and looks at him before wiggling in his arms. She moves her arms so she can rest her fingers at the top of his plastron. Her fingers move and draw shapes on the hard surface making him close his eyes at the feeling. She smiles and kisses his bottom lip before speaking.

"Maybe invite them all over for a movie or something? We've all just been so busy."

Leo nods absentmindedly making her laugh.

"Leo?"

"Hmm?"

He moves and grabs her hands to stall her and smirks down at her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She smiles at him and he shakes his head.

"Does this have anything to do with Raph and Donnie's new friends?"

"…No."

He looks at her seriously and she groans before hiding her face in his chest.

"Okay yes, but Lexi and I have actually been overworked lately, and it'd be so much fun."

Leo nods and picks her head back up.

"It does sound like fun."

She opens one eye and smirks up at him.

"You think?"

"Definitely. I'll bring it up to them tonight after training."

"Thank you."

He kisses her nose before closing his eyes and relaxing with her in his arms.

Lexi gently slides the door to Mikey's room leaving it open slightly to let some light slip in. She softly pads around his room and smiles at all the memorabilia on the shelves. It was messy. Very, but it fit Michelangelo perfectly. She walks over to the desk and sits at the chair before looking at the piles on his desk. She laughs at a few of the funny family pictures before opening one of the drawers.

"Whoa."

The entire drawer was filled with different art supplies. Lexi moves a few of them around before noticing something beneath them. She gently slides the old art supplies off of a beaten spiral notebook and lifts it up. Lexi looks over the cover before gently opening it and finding sketch and full colored drawings.

"Wow…"

She continues to flip through the pages admiring all of the scenes and stops on the last drawing in the sketchbook. It was of a girl Lexi didn't recognize. She was pretty and had long hair with a turned up nose and freckles over the bridge. Her hair is delicately colored in with a light brown and her eyes a dark chocolate brown, Lexi stares at her and tries to place the girls face. She had seen this woman before but she couldn't remember where…

"…You weren't supposed to find that."

Lexi turns quickly and clutches the book to her chest in fright. She stares at the figure in the doorway that wears a small smile and an orange mask.

"Mikey! Oh I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have been snooping."

Mikey smiles at her from the doorway before walking in further and shutting the door behind himself.

"It's fine babe. My room is your room. I've told you that…"

She watches him walk over and gently takes the book from her hands. He looks at his drawing and smiles wistfully at it before shutting it and putting it back into his drawer. She watches him and quietly speaks after a few seconds.

"…I didn't know you could draw."

He shrugs.

"I'm not very good."

"Mikey you're amazing!"

She smiles at him before tucking her knees under her chin on the desk chair. The orange-banded turtle looks down at her and smiles before easily scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. Her arms instantly go around his neck to hold on and enjoy the ride. Mikey puts her down gently on his bed with her head on his pillow before walking back over to his desk and grabbing something out of his middle drawer. Lexi props herself up on her elbows as she watches him.

"…Who is she?"

"Hm?"

"The girl in your drawing."

Mikey stiffens and shrugs before turning with another book to his chest. She stares at him before he walks over and sits on the end of his bed. His expression is unreadable and even his eyes seem a little lifeless. Lexi frowns and reaches out for him.

"Mikey-"

"Her name was Rose."

Lexi sits up and crosses her legs under herself.

"Okay…"

He stares at the blanket before handing her the book in his hands. She takes it and glances at him before opening it and flipping through the pages. Her brow furrows and she glances up at him before continuing to flip through the pages.

"Are these-"

"You?"

She nods and stops on a particular page that makes her blush.

"…When did you draw this?"

"A few weeks ago…you were tired so I let you sleep, but I was antsy so I drew you…I hope that's okay."

She looks back at the drawing and gently traces the lines. It was a line drawing of her sleeping on his bed. Her head is on the pillow and the blanket covers her lower half while it leaves her upper back and side bare. She was naked under the blanket, but nothing was shown because she was sleeping on her stomach.

"Lexi-"

"This is amazing Michelangelo…You're amazing."

She looks at him seriously and smiles.

"Why didn't you tell me you could draw like this?"

"I just draw whenever I can't sit still. Master Splinter likes me doing it because it keeps me focused…just like Raph and his knitting."

She chuckles and looks at him seriously.

"Raph knits?"

Mikey laughs and nods.

"Don't tell him I told you."

"I won't…"

Lexi stares at him and can see his smile is a little forced. She gently shuts the book before taking his hands in hers and bringing them to her lips. She kisses each of his knuckles before resting her cheek against his cool skin.

"I think that's the sweetest thing someone has ever done."

"Really?'

"Really really…you truly are amazing. I'm so lucky to have you."

Mikey stares at her with an unreadable expression before slowly moving his hands from hers to her face. He cups her cheeks and swipes his thumbs over her cheekbones staring at her face before leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips. Lexi smiles into the kiss and sighs as he gently pushes her back into the pillows. Mikey kisses her slowly and runs his hands down her sides before having them rest on her hips. After a long kiss he pulls back and stares at her. Lexi looks up at him before resting her hands at the top of his plastron and running her fingertips over the sensitive skin there. He shivers before smiling down at her.

"…I love you."

She blinks at him before a smile erupts over her face. She pulls him down softly and kisses his sweetly on the lips. His eyes shut and he kisses back before kissing down her jaw and her neck.

"I love you too…so so much."

Mikey kisses the juncture of her collarbone before smiling at her and nuzzling her face. Lexi giggles and runs her hands up his chest, over his shoulders, and behind his head. She unties the material there before rolling them over and kissing him again.

**Let me know what you guys think **** hope everyone had a great holiday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a long one so buckle up haha enjoy!**

A few days later Artemis runs around her room throwing clothes as she goes. Helen sits on her bed and shakes her head at her half dressed sister.

"Artemis calm down. It's just a movie night."

Artemis blows her hair out of her face before giving her sister a look.

"It is not just a movie night, it is _the_ movie night. We're meeting their family Helen."

Helen shrugs.

"So? We've already met Mikey and Lexi."

Artemis shakes her head and holds up a dress in front of herself.

"We did not meet them. Seeing them from across the bar doesn't count."

Helen chuckles and shrugs.

"I think it does, but seriously, stop stressing."

Artemis throws the dress over her shoulder and walks over to Helen before flopping face down onto her bed. Helen looks at her before rolling her eyes and flipping her onto her back.

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"No."

Artemis glances at Helen before closing her eyes. Helen sighs and gets up and walks around her messy room picking up clean clothes as she goes. Helen glances at Artemis before laying a pair of cut off jeans on the bed with a tank top and an off the shoulder red sweatshirt.

"Here."

Artemis tilts her head up and sees the clothes before standing up and putting them on.

"Thanks Helen."

Helen shrugs and motions for her to sit down in front of her mirror. As she does Helen grabs a brush and tames her wild hair.

"So why are you so nervous?"

Artemis sighs and shrugs.

"Why aren't you?"

"Why would I be?"

Artemis throws her hands up in exasperation.

"Because! It's their family! And their girlfriends! What if they hate us?"

"They won't."

"You don't know that."

Helen stares at her sister through the mirror before dutch braiding her hair.

"Artemis, Raph likes you and you like Raph. That's all their going to see and care about. You make each other happy."

Artemis makes a face as she listens to her sister and sighs.

"I guess you're right…"

Helen smiles and pulls a few pieces of hair out to frame Artemis's face.

"They're going to love you."

"Like Ery's family did?"

Helen stiffens and Artemis quickly stands up walking into her bathroom. Helen leans on the chair before glancing at the closed bathroom door. The doorbell ringing makes her snap out of her mood and walk to the front door. After checking the peephole she undoes all the locks on the door and opens it with a smile.

"Hey guys."

Donnie smiles and takes her in. She was dressed in a tight pair of black jeans and a white lace crop top. Her hair is curled and she has a simple cat eye. Donnie steps in and picks her up in a hug making her laugh. Raph rolls his eyes before shutting the door behind them. Helen laughs and kisses Donnie quickly before he puts her down.

"Ya ready to go?"

"Yep let me just get Artemis."

Raph waves.

"I got her."

Helen nods and watches him walk off towards her bedroom.

"Just knock on the bathroom door."

Raph waves to her and she smiles before turning her attention back to Donnie.

"You look great."

She makes a face at her outfit before shrugging.

"Thanks Donnie. You don't think it's too revealing?"

"Not at all. If you're comfortable in it then it's perfect."

Helen blushes and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. Donnie smiles and takes her hand in his and pulls her to him. She looks up at him and he smiles at her before kissing her deeply.

"Nerds."

Helen flips her sister off before opening her eyes and stepping away from Donnie but leaving his hand in hers.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep."

Artemis tugs on her purse and nods and walking towards the door with Raph. She easily locks up behind them and lightly steps down the stairs in her sandals. Raph smiles and hands her a helmet before she straddles the bike behind him.

"You ready?'

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Raph frowns but starts the bike and follows after Donnie down the road.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Liar."

Artemis grabs him around the waist even tighter before shrugging into his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Just nervous."

"Why?"

They take a sharp turn and Artemis lets her head roll back with her eyes closed.

"Because."

"Artemis."

She sighs and rolls her head forward.

"I'm just nervous that your siblings will hate me and so will their girlfriends, then you'll never speak to me and it'll be sad…"

Raph blinks before stopping at a red light

"You think that if my brothas don't like you I'd never speak ta you again?"

He turns his head to look at her. She doesn't look up and instead just shrugs.

"Artemis that's crazy. I do a lot of things my bros hate and I keep doin them. Don't worry. They're goin ta love ya."

Artemis looks up and smiles before they take off down the street again.

"Okay…"

Raph smiles slightly and shakes his head.

"Tell me about them."

"Uh well Leo is the oldest and Mikey is the youngest."

"Leo is the one who oozes olderness?"

Raph laughs and nods.

"Yeah that's him."

"Okay so I'll avoid him. What about Mikey? He's the one that was at the bar right?"

"Yeah with Lexi."

She nods and tries to keep them organized in her head.

"Alright well this won't be too bad."

Donnie parks and takes off his helmet before watching Raph park beside them. Helen hops off the bike and hands Donnie her helmet before looking around. Artemis lets Raph help her off before smiling and taking off her helmet.

"Wow."

Raph and Donnie share a look before heading to the door by the cars. Artemis lets Raph take her hand and winds her fingers with his before taking a deep breath. Helen does the same with Donnie and flashes him a smile before they walk in.

"Hey Lana we're here!"

Artemis frowns and looks up at Raph who makes a face.

"I forgot Lana…"

"Who is she?"

"Uh she's Leo's girlfriend…and my best friend."

Artemis's eyes widen as they ascend the stairs to the living area.

"Shit. Raph how could you forget her?"

"I dunno but don't worry. She's just intense sometimes. Don't worry."

Before she can speak again a set of arms is wrapped around her neck. She stiffens and looks at the bright red hair before Lexi pulls back and smiles at her.

"Welcome! We're so glad you could come!"

Artemis smiles and nods before looking at Raph for help. The red head smiles at her before being picked up and thrown over the shoulder of a large blonde male.

"Lexi give her some breathing room babe."

He smiles down at Artemis and shrugs wraps an arm around his girlfriend's legs.

"Sorry about her, she's just real excited to meet you both. I'm Mikey."

Helen smiles and nods.

"I recognize you both from the bar."

Artemis looks at his face and focuses on his brilliant blue eyes.

"Oh yeah! Bartender! You make a mean rum and coke."

Helen shrugs with a smile.

"Bartender huh? I'm going to need you to come into the kitchen."

Mikey turns swinging Lexi with him making her giggle. She smiles at Artemis before moving and putting her hands on the ground and flipping over to right herself. Artemis watches his an impressed smile before taking her in. She was tiny adorable. Her flaming red hair was in pigtail and she was wearing white shorts and a huge sweatshirt.

"Hey we're twins!"

Artemis looks at her sweatshirt before laughing.

"Guess we are."

Lexi smiles and gently takes her hand and leads her farther into the living room. Donnie and Raph watch them go before glancing at each other. Lana smiles at Helen before leading her to the kitchen.

"So far so good…"

Raph nods and looks at Mikey who goes to sit on the couch.

"Okay since you're the guests, you get to choose the first movie."

Artemis looks at her before smiling and sitting on the floor in front of the DVD piles.

"Wow you all have everything!"

Lexi nods and sits besides her pulling out a few of her favorites.

"What genre are you thinking?"

"Um Horror-"

"Artemis."

She winces and gives Raph a sheepish smile before shrugging.

"Okay so no horror…"

Raph smirks and shakes his head before sitting beside his brother on the couch. Mikey leans over to him and smiles.

"She seems nice."

"She is."

Mikey nods and watches the two girls sort through all the movies.

"Okay so comedy you think? Never hurts to start off with a few laughs."

Artemis nods and they both looks at the cases of a few movies.

"Hmm…I'm feeling The Benchwarmers."

Lexi nods with a smile.

"Sounds great to me."

She takes the DVD and pops it into the player but doesn't turn it on just yet.

"You hungry? We have a ton of food in the kitchen."

Artemis nods and slowly stands up before following the red head into the kitchen. Helen looks over at them and smiles before putting the cap back on a bottle of whiskey.

"You guys pick a movie?"

"It's not horror is it?"

Artemis rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"No it's a comedy. Don't worry scaredy cat."

Helen gives her a look before Lexi chuckles.

"Raph told her she couldn't choose a horror."

Artemis gives her sister an impish look before laughing. Helen shakes her head before handing Lana a glass.

"Thanks."

The pretty blonde smiles before taking a sip and enjoying the flavor.

"Mikey wasn't kidding."

Helen shrugs before taking a sip of hers. Lexi walks off to a cupboard before grabbing a few plates. She smiles but before she can put them down another tall male takes them from her hands. Artemis watches him flash her a smile before turning towards her. He has dark brown hair, the same height as Raph, and piercing brown eyes. They study each other before he smiles slightly.

"Hi you must be Artemis. I'm Leonardo."

She nods and smiles slightly before accepting his hand and shaking it. He easily balances the plates in one hand before maneuvering around the girls and walking to the table. Lana studies Artemis when she's not looking and takes her in. She looked nothing like Helen. They had different builds, different facial structures, and different colored eyes.

"Artemis this is Lana."

Lana smiles and extends her hand.

"Nice to meet you Artemis."

They shake hands and lock eyes taking each other in. Lana smiles and sips her drink before looking past her and chuckling.

"Lexi can you help Leo? You know how he gets in the kitchen."

Lexi laughs and nods before walking over to the kitchen table.

"Thanks for having us over."

"No problem! I'm just glad you could come. It's so rare that all of us can get together at the same time."

Helen nods with a smile.

"So you and Lexi live here?"

"Yep. She moved in a few months ago. You two live together right?"

Artemis nods.

"Yep."

"How long have you lived there?"

"A few months."

Lana nods and smiles.

"Well welcome to New York. I hope you're enjoying it so far."

"We are. It's a great city."

"You bet. Do you work?"

Helen nods.

"I work at the bar as a bartender and work for an IT service line."

"I remember Donnie mentioning that. It's crazy that he used to work for the same line."

Helen smiles and nods.

"What do you do Artemis?"

"I sing and dance."

"Oh wow that's so different."

Artemis frowns slightly at Lana's word choice but chuckles.

"We can't all be science prodigies."

"You're telling me. I can't do a quarter of the stuff Lexi or Donnie can. I was a nurse before I inherited my dads company."

Helen nods.

"I knew you looked familiar! You're on the cover of every business magazine now."

Lana grimaces and nods.

"Yeah it's a publicity thing…honestly I'm just doing what my advisors, well, advise me to."

She smiles sheepishly before laughing.

"You guys should come by sometime. I know Donnie would love some help setting up his new office."

"Office?"

Lana's smile wavers and she makes a face.

"He didn't tell you yet did he?"

Helen shakes her head and laughs.

"It's fine. I'll pretend I'm surprised when he does."

Lana lets out a breath and laughs.

"Thank you."

Leo walks back in and wraps an arm around Lana's waist.

"You know I can handle putting plates and silverware on the table right?"

She shrugs and smirks up at him.

"Are you sure? Because last time-"

"Mikey tripped me."

"Uh huh."

They all laugh at Leo's face before Lexi walks back into the room.

"Dinner's served. We should go and get some before Mikey and Raph get in there."

Artemis laughs and lets Lexi take her hand and lead her to the delicious smelling food. The spread makes Artemis's mouth water and she looks at Lexi before taking the plate offered to her.

"Wow this all looks great."

"Lexi didn't know what you both liked and didn't like so she made everything…"

Lexi sticks her tongue out at Lana before giving them plates too. They each fill their plates up with food before grabbing silverware and heading into the living room. Mikey and Raph look up before standing.

"Finally! I've been staring at that food for an hour."

Mikey smirks at Lexi before bending down and kissing her cheek and running off into the kitchen. Lexi giggles before going to take a seat in front of the couch. Artemis follows and sits besides her before they both dig in.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing…where'd you get this?"

"I made it."

The red head smiles at her before taking a bite of some of her chicken.

"Are you a cook?"

"No I'm a scientist actually. I work at Lana's company. I'm the head of experimental technology and a few other things. My title is too long."

Artemis laughs and nods.

"That's awesome. Do you like it?"

"I love it actually. I get paid to experiment and sometimes blow things up."

Lexi laughs and Artemis smiles at her happy face. She goes back to eating her food and feels herself relaxing. Lexi was so sweet and open. She couldn't help but feel more comfortable around her but Lana was a little different. There was just something about her, and the way she said her job was different…Artemis sighs before stabbing at a piece of chicken on her plate. Lexi watches and looks up as Helen and Lana make their way into the living room. Lana catches Lexi's eye and the small red head glances at Artemis before giving a look to her blonde friend. Lana winces at the accusing stare before taking a seat beside Artemis and leaning against the couch.

"How is it?

"Amazing."

"Glad to hear you like it."

She smiles at the brunette before taking a bite.

"Lexi you're just too talented."

Lexi shrugs and examines a piece of food on her fork.

"We can't all be perfect like me."

Lana rolls her eyes and tosses a piece of broccoli at her face making it bounce off her cheek and onto Artemis's shoulder. Lexi glares at Lana before picking the piece of broccoli up and popping it into her mouth. Artemis laughs and shakes her head.

"What? It's good broccoli!"

"Mhm sure."

Lexi nudges Artemis before laughing.

"So what movie did you choose Artemis?"

The blonde looks at her and Artemis smiles.

"The Benchwarmers."

"Nice choice. It's hilarious."

Artemis nods before taking another bite of her food.

In the kitchen Leo peers around the door and sees them all sitting in front of the couch. Donnie looks at his older brother before nudging his shoulder.

"Lana won't eat them. Calm down."

Leo rolls his eyes but his brothers laugh. Raph looks at Leo before finishing grabbing food.

"They seem nice."

Donnie smiles at Mikey who looks at Raph.

"Artemis is pretty quiet though. Wasn't expecting that dude."

"She's nervous."

Leo raises a brow before grabbing a plate.

"Why?"

"Was worried you guys wouldn't like her."

"Are you kidding? Lexi is like in love with her."

Mikey laughs and smiles at his biggest brother.

"Yeah I gotta thank her for that. She's bein real nice."

"Well that's just her personality dude. I have the nicest girlfriend."

Donnie laughs and shrugs.

"I don't know Mike, Helen is pretty nice."

"And pretty. She could be a model. How's she putting up with your ugly mug?"

Donnie glares at Mikey making him laugh. Leo chuckles and pats his brother on the back before going to get some food.

"What's she so nervous about Raph?"

"Uh you and Lana mostly."

"Me? Why?"

"Yer the older brotha."

Leo rolls his eyes and grabs some chicken.

"So? I'm not that scary."

"Uh yeah okay dude. You're like the ultimate older brother. You're super intimidating."

Mikey shrugs at Leo's look before taking a bite.

"Alright I might be a little intimidating…but what about Lana?"

They all look at Raph who winces and avoids their looks.

"Uh I may have told her that she was my best friend…"

Donnie's eyes go wide and he groans.

"What the hell Raph? Lana is scary enough without you adding that kind of pressure."

"What pressure? I was tellin the truth."

Leo chuckles and shakes his head.

"No wonder she's been so quiet around her."

Raph groans and looks at his brothers before running a hand through his hair.

"Girls are complicated."

Mikey laughs and nods before tapping his brother on the shoulder and walking out to where the girls are sitting. Lexi smiles up at Mikey who easily steps over her and sits on the couch. She leans back and rests her head on his legs making him smile. Raph follows his brother's lead before easily stepping over Artemis and sitting behind her. She glances at him before laughing at something Lexi said.

"Donnie! Leo! We're starting the movie."

They walk out of the kitchen before Lexi crawls forward and starts the movie. Lana stands and dims the lights before returning to her seat on the floor. They all get comfortable and start the movie. Artemis sighs and leans back against Raph's legs and brings her knees up to her chin.

An hour and a half later the credits roll and Artemis groans before stretching her legs out. Lexi quickly goes and turns the movie off before looking at Mikey.

"Your turn to pick a movie."

Mikey nods before standing and grabbing her plate and his and walking into the kitchen. Artemis slowly stands and groans as her joints crack. Raph stands up behind her and watches her stretch out her arms and legs before grabbing her plate as well and walking off into the kitchen. She slowly lowers her arms and watches him go with a small smile. Helen watches and smiles to herself before walking over to Donnie and helping him up.

"Thanks. That couch just absorbs you."

She chuckles and nods.

"It looks comfy."

"It is…which is why you should sit with me for the next movie."

He smiles down at her making her blush before she nods with a smile.

"Okay."

They walk into the kitchen and Artemis shakes her head at them.

"Nerds."

"I've never seen him this happy before."

Lana stands beside Artemis and smiles at her as she turns around.

"Yeah they make each other very happy."

Lana nods and glances at the kitchen doorway.

"I'm glad they met you both. You _both_ make them happy."

Artemis shrugs with a smile trying to brush the comment off.

"Eh we try."

Lana chuckles and smiles down at the shorter brunette.

"…Were you nervous about coming here?"

"Hell yeah."

Lana's eyes widen at her honesty.

"Why?"

"Because you all are so important to Raph."

"He told you that?"

Artemis shakes her head.

"Of course not, I can just tell. The way he talks about his brothers and you and Lexi, it's just very intimidating."

Lana nods in surprise but understands.

"Well we all care about them. A lot."

Artemis smiles slightly and nods before looking towards the kitchen.

"I do too…"

Lana smiles at her whispered words and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"If it helps, they all like you and Helen. Lexi thinks you're great and Leo does too."

Artemis glances up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah?"

The blonde nods with a smile.

"You and Helen make them happy and that's all they care about."

Artemis smiles sadly and looks at the blonde before looking at her seriously.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

The brunette looks at the ground for a second before looking back up into her blue eyes.

"You said _they_ all like us…what about you?"

Lana frowns and blinks a few times searching for the right words.

"I like you both."

"But?"

Lana looks away before frowning slightly.

"…I just don't want them to get hurt."

She blinks at her before tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"You think we'll hurt them?"

"Not intentionally of course, just, they live very complicated lives and not everyone can deal with that…"

Artemis frowns and makes a face trying to decipher Lana's statement. Before she can ask Leo's voice interrupts their conversation.

"Lana."

The blonde glances at the large male in the doorway before looking down at Artemis and walking off into the kitchen. She walks past Leo before he looks back up at her with an apologetic look. Raph walks past Leo and glances at his brother before his brow furrows. He turns to look at Artemis but she just shakes her head and goes to grab her purse. Raph quietly walks over and watches her rummage around.

"Need some air?"

"Hell yes."

Raph nods and takes her hand before leading them up the stairs to the roof. When he opens the door the cool nights breeze makes her smile and relax slightly. Raph watches her walk over to the edge of the building and sits down hanging one leg off the edge. Raph silently sits besides her letting her calm down. She looks through her purse before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it and taking a long drag. She slowly puffs out the smoke and sighs before glancing at Raph. He stares at her and glares at the stick between her fingers.

"This is the first time I've seen you smoke since that first night."

She nods.

"I only smoke when I'm stressed."

"Lana made you that stressed?"

Artemis chuckles humorlessly before nodding.

"She just has a way with words…"

Raph chuckles and shrugs.

"Most times she can just be a bitch."

Artemis looks at him surprised and he stares back.

"Don't get me wrong, we love her, and she's one of my closest friends, but she can be a raging bitch. Nothin wrong with bein a bitch, it's just an observation."

Artemis smirks and laughs before throwing the barely started cigarette into the alley.

"Wow."

Raph shrugs.

"It's the truth. Whateva she said ta you, sorry."

"Not your fault. She didn't say anything bad honestly, I just don't think she likes me because of you."

Raph quirks a brow.

"Because of me?"

"Yeah. She's like super protective, which is fine, it makes sense, but it's just intimidating."

Raph nods in understanding.

"We've just been through a lot together."

Artemis doesn't say anything back and instead thinks about what Lana had said in the living room. Raph watches multiple emotions cross her face before it goes blank.

"You okay?'

"Yeah I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air."

Artemis turns and smiles at him before standing and wincing.

"Ugh my muscles cramped watching that movie."

Raph chuckles and turns to look at her as she stretches out her thighs. She easily bends her leg behind her and bends to touch the ground stretching the muscle out. She groans as her muscles stretch out before looking at Raph who's staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothin."

"Liar."

He smirks and shrugs.

"Yer just flexible."

She puts her leg down and nods.

"I have to be."

"Guess that makes sense. You bein a dancer and all."

She laughs and nods.

"Are you flexible?"

"Me?"

"Mhm."

She smirks at him and walks over grabbing his hands and forcing him to stand.

"Uh I guess."

"You guess?"

He shrugs.

"I'm okay. I have to be slightly flexible I suppose…"

She stares at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"I uh do martial arts…"

She raises a brow before nodding.

"Right I remember you mentioning that. Why type?"

"Uh ya know…the regular kind…"

She makes a face before chuckling.

"Secretive much?"

He rubs the back of his neck and she smiles.

"Well, show me."

"Show you?"

"Yes."

He looks around and then at himself. Normally he could have whipped out a few moves but wearing clothes was so constricting, especially jeans.

"Jeans. Can't."

She frowns and shrugs.

"Alright you get a pass this one time."

He chuckles and nods.

"How flexible are you?"

She smirks and shrugs. He raises a brow and walks closer to her letting his hands land on her hips. She looks up at him and raises a brow before winding her arms around his neck.

"…You should show me."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Her teasing smirk makes him tighten his grip on her hips as his eyes roam her face and pause on her lips before glancing back up into her eyes.

"Just for future reference…might come in handy…"

She blushes and he smirks before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. She slowly shuts her eyes and tightens her hold around his neck before opening her mouth slightly to let his tongue enter. Raph groans and wraps his arms around her waist picking her up easily. Her legs wind around his hips and her hand finds its way into his hair. After a few minutes she leans back and looks down at him. He stares up at her and sees her cheeks are red and she's slightly out of breath. He smirks and quickly kisses her again on the lips.

"So, ya gonna show me?"

She nods quietly and unwinds herself from him and takes a few steps away. He smirks and crosses his arms waiting for her to do something. She takes a deep breath before easily kicking her left leg up by her head and catching it. Raph's eyes go wide and she smirks before using her right hand to pull her leg farther to the side behind her head.

"Wow."

She laughs and drops her leg before swinging it back and catching it behind her head. She grips her foot and pulls up until her leg is completely straight.

"Whoa! That's amazing!"

Both of their eyes snap over to Mikey and Lexi who are standing in the doorway. Artemis quickly drops her leg and blushes before Raph walks over to her and wraps an arm around her waist.

"We just wanted to let you know we're starting the next movie..."

Raph nods.

"We'll be down soon."

Mikey smirks and pulls his waving girlfriend away from the doorway leaving them alone. Raph looks down at her and sees her blush covering her face.

"…they were right, that was pretty amazin. How did you get that flexible?"

"Practice."

She smiles up at him and he smiles back before bending down and kissing the top of her head.

"Let's go."

He winds his fingers with hers and leads her back downstairs.

**Geez Lana. By the way the position Artemis was in is called a scorpion (at least that's what I know it by) so if you're curious you can look it up. Hope you enjoyed this. Read and review please! **


End file.
